Back Over The Rainbow
by TheWarrior12
Summary: Sequel to Somewhere Over The Rainbow. Elphaba and Glinda are living happily with their daughter Iris. But when Iris finds Elphaba’s broom and accidently flies over a rainbow, Elphaba and Glinda must follow her back to the land of Oz. Gelphie.
1. Part 1: Home Life

**General Wicked Disclaimer**: I do not own Wicked or any of its characters.

**Gelphie Disclamier**: This story contains Gelphie (a.k.a. Elphaba and Glinda romance) If you don't like this kind of stuff then don't read.

**Rating is M : **Gelphie is not graphic, but there is harsh language and violence.(Rating is just to be safe)

**Author Note:** This story is the sequel to the story, "Somewhere Over The Rainbow."

I recommend you read that story before you read this story. You don't have to, but this story will make more sense if you do. Feedback is always welcome and enjoy!

**Back Over The Rainbow**

Part 1: Home Life

...7 Years Later...

"Mama! Mama!" A young girl of seven years shouted, as she sped up to her house with something hidden in her hands.

"What is it?" Elphaba asked, as she opened the door to find her daughter out of breath.

"I f-found an a-band-oned fox pup. I think she's lost because I can't find anymore foxes." Iris said, as she held up the fox cub.

"Poor little gal, bring her in and we'll see if we can find her family." Elphaba answered, as she opened the door so her daughter could walk inside. Glinda was in the kitchen when she saw what her daughter was holding.

"No, no, no, Iris we have been through this a million times...NO wild animals in the house." Glinda replied, with a huff.

"But Mommy she's scare and needs our help. She got separated from her family, and we can't let a hunter get her." Iris answered, as the fox cub started to lick her fingers. "Please can we keep her just for a little while, Mommy?"

"Yes, Mommy, please?" Elphaba said, in a small child's voice.

"Oh, okay, but keep her out of trouble Grandpa and Chistery are coming over today and I don't want her making any messes." Glinda replied.

"Yeah, Grandpa and Chistery! Don't worry Mommy I'll watch over the little fur ball." Iris replied, as she bounded away with a smile upon her face.

"And you Elphaba, you got to stop encouraging her. If I didn't make this no animal rule our home would become a zoo." Glinda said, eyed her lover.

"She's just loves animals that's all, my sweet, but don't worry I'll help her find the pup's family. Don't you worry." Elphaba answered, as she kissed the blonde woman on the lips quickly before walking off.

"See that you do." Glinda replied, back as she shook her head with a smile on her face.

"Iris? Iris?" Elphaba called out.

"Over here Mama!" A young voice came out. Elphaba walked in her daughter's room to see Iris giving the pup some water to drink.

"Are you ready to get this little one back to her family?" Elphaba asked.

"Yup, I'm all set." Iris answered, as she waited until the fox pup had her fill before picking her up. "Mama, why doesn't Mommy like animals?"

"Mommy likes animals just not in the house." Elphaba replied, as they exited the room.

"But Chistery is allowed in the house." Iris answered.

"Well Chistery is an exception." Elphaba said, as they left the house and started to head towards the woods.

"Do you think we'll find the fox pup's family?" Iris asked, as they started to disappear into the line of trees.

"Well it doesn't hurt to try. Remember you'll never know completely until you try." Elphaba answered, as she began searching for what could be a fox den.

After five minutes of looking for the den Elphaba caught sight of an adult fox resting under a bush.

"Iris, I see another fox under that bush. Place the pup down and let's see if she does anything." Elphaba whispered.

Iris nodded her head and put the fox pup on the ground. The fox pup walked a few steps out towards the resting adult fox with caution steps. When she was only a few feet away she gave out a small squeak which awoke the adult fox. The adult fox stared at the pup for a moment or two before running up to greet it. Not too long after four other fox pups came out of bush to welcome the once lost pup.

"She sure looks happy to be with her family again. Look how her brothers and sisters greet her." Iris said, with a heavy sigh. "Mama, are you and Mommy ever going to have another baby?"

Elphaba chuckled at little and replied, "Why do you ask that?"

"Well, I-I was just wondering. I mean I would really like to have a brother or sister to play with." Iris answered, as she kicked some dirt with her feet.

"I know you want a new baby, but I don't know if Mommy wants another baby, and even if she did well they aren't the easiest thing to get." Elphaba answered, as she kneeled down and patted her daughter on the back.

"Can you...I don't know...talk to the stork or something?" Iris asked, her voice hopeful.

"I'll see what I can do. Now come on, we got to get back home before Grandpa and Chistery get there." Elphaba replied, as she motioned to Iris to get on her back. "Want a piggy back?"

"YEAH!" Iris shouted, as she wasted no time climbing on her Mama's back.

"Okay, here we go!" Elphaba answered, as she took off as fast as she could back towards the house.

Once back in the house Glinda turned to her lover and daughter and said, "You two wash up Grandpa and Chistery should be here any moment now."

"Okay." Iris said, as she ran to wash. She returned moments later with a bottle of washing oil and handed it to Elphaba. "Here you go Mama." Just as quickly she was off.

"I can't believe how much energy she has." Glinda said, as she giggled at little.

"Well you know who she takes after for that trait." Elphaba answered, as she eyed her lover.

"I don't know what you're talking about Ms. Elphaba Thropp." Glinda replied, with a playful huff.

"Oh, I seem to remember you were known to be bouncy and hyper." Elphaba said, as she finished washing and wrapped her arms around Glinda.

"You think you're so smart don't you?" Glinda asked, as she laid her hands on the green witch's shoulders.

"Oh, I know it." Elphaba answered, as she touched her lips gentle to Glinda's.

"I'm sorry are we irrupting anything?" The Wizard's voice came out, as he chuckled at little.

"Sneaking up on us I see." Elphaba said, as she let go of her lover and greeted her Father and loyal flying monkey with a hug.

"Well when Chistery and I caught the smell of food in the oven we got here as fast as our legs could move." The Wizard answered, as he gave Glinda a hug as well. "Say where's Iris?"

"She's washing up." Elphaba replied. "Why don't you surprise her Chistery?"

"Yeah! Iris!" Chistery exclaimed, as she headed off towards her room.

"So, Glinda, what's cooking?" The Wizard asked.

"I thought some fish would be a nice change up." Glinda answered. "Especially when my beautiful lover and daughter caught them."

"Elphaba catching fish? I never knew you had such patience." The Wizard said, in surprise.

"I don't." Elphaba replied. "But I guess one learns in time." Just then Iris and Chistery came into the kitchen. Chistery was giving Iris a piggy back ride. She slid off the winged monkey's back for walking up to the Wizard.

"Hi Grandpa." Iris greeted.

"Hello Iris." The Wizard answered, as he gave his granddaughter a hug.

"How are you Grandpa?" Iris asked, with a smile.

"Hungry." The Wizard answered, as he poked her nose.

"The fish will be ready soon." Glinda replied, as she gave them a quick check. "Everyone take a seat."

...X...

"Thank you again for the meal. It was a nice change from hotdogs that I usually have at my place." The Wizard said, gave Elphaba, Glinda, and Iris a hug. "Chistery and I will be sure to visit soon."

"Bye Grandpa." Iris said, as she hugged him a second time.

"Bye honey. You be a good girl for your Mama and Mommy, okay?" The Wizard replied.

"I will." Iris answered, as she turned her attention to Chistery and waved to him. "Bye-bye Chistery." The flying monkey waved goodbye before following the Wizard out back towards their home.

The rest of the evening was spent with Elphaba and Glinda playing cards with Iris and listening to the radio. But as night set in Elphaba saw Iris trying to suppress a yawn.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed." Elphaba said, as she patted her daughter's head.

"But Mama I'm not tired." Iris replied, as she rubbed her eyes to try to wake herself up.

"I beg to differ." Elphaba answered, as she scooped up Iris into her arms and carried her to her room. "Sleep will do you good, my little rainbow." Elphaba added, as she tucked Iris inside her covers and kissed the top of her head. Glinda soon entered the room as well to say goodnight.

"Goodnight, my little rainbow." Glinda whispered, as she kissed Iris on the cheek.

"Goodnight Mommy, goodnight Mama." Iris answered, as she gave them a smile before closing her eyes.

Once out of Iris' room Elphaba wrapped her arms around her lover and kissed her deeply. Glinda returned the kiss with much passion. When they parted the two women remained wrapped up in each other's arms for a few moments. After letting each other go they too began to get ready for bed.

Once in their own bed Elphaba took a deep breath before suddenly saying, "Have you ever thought about having another baby?"

Glinda was taken back by this but she answered, "Why do you ask? Do you want another child?"

"Well I...I think it would be nice. I mean I know Iris wants a little brother or sister. She told me so today." Elphaba replied. A long silence passed between them and Elphaba began to panic that maybe she had said something wrong. "But...but if you don't like the idea that's fine I mean I just thought I would bring it up."

"Elphie, it's okay, I like the idea, I really do. I think it would be good for Iris, but I just don't know how we are going to have another baby. I mean our only option now is to adopt, but even that won't be easy." Glinda answered, as she moved closer so she was leaning against Elphaba. "Too bad we don't have anymore of those rainbow jars. Then we could wish that I can be pregnant again." Glinda added, as she gave a yawn.

"We'll talk about it more later, my sweet, now we should get some sleep." Elphaba replied, as she touched her lips to the blonde's for a kiss. After the two women laid down and Elphaba pulled Glinda into her arms. Glinda cuddled deeper into her lover's hold before they both fell asleep.


	2. Part 2: Up and Over

Part 2: Up and Over

"Mommy? Mama?" Iris called, as she looked though each room for her parents.

"I'm outside!" Glinda's voice answered back. Iris ran out the front door to see Glinda hold a small bag of garden items.

"Where's Mama?" Iris asked.

"She went down to the hardware store to get a few things. Now don't forget you have jobs to finish, young lady." Glinda said.

"Yeah, I know, I need to clean my room, wash the dishes, and sweep the back porch." Iris answered, as she counted them on her fingers.

"Good, I'm going to be weeding the garden if you need me, but I expect those chores to be completed when I'm done with the weeds." Glinda said.

"Okay Mommy." Iris replied, as she headed off towards her room. "Hmm, there is a lot to do. I got to clean fast." Iris exclaimed as she went right to work. "Now where is the porch broom?" Iris checked in the hall closet but it wasn't there. But Iris wasn't one to give up so easily.

Then an idea came to her. She remember seeing a broom in her parent's closet. The closet was usually locked but sometimes it was open. Iris could never understand why her parents usually locked the door. What could a broom do to her? She ran into her parent's room and tried the nob to the door to find it was indeed locked.

"Shoot." Iris answered, as she flopped down on the bed. Just then something shiny caught her eye. The object was on top of one of her Mama's favorite books. "A key! I wonder if it's the closet key." When Iris placed the key into the key hole she grinned in victory as the lock was disabled and she could open the door.

Her eyes quickly feel on the broom tucked away in the back of the closet. There were many other things Iris wanted to look at but she knew she had to get started on her chores. She was all ready behind, so she ran out to the back porch and began to sweep the dust and leaves away.

"I wonder why Mama and Mommy keep this broom locked up? I mean it's just an old broom." Iris asked out loud to no one. Iris soon noticed a light rain was falling from the sky. "I hope Mama is inside." After a few minutes of sweeping Iris began to get bored, so she started to pretend the broom was a horse. "Giddy up! Yah! Jump! Jump!" Iris shouted, as she leaped off the porch. But Iris' feet never made it back down to the ground. Instead the broom was hovering up in the air with her on it. "No way! This is awesome!" Iris yelled, as she tilted the broom upwards and it started to gain extreme height. It wasn't long before Iris made it towards Glinda. "Mommy look no gravity!"

"By the Unnamed God! Iris get down here!" Glinda shouted in fear.

"I'll try." Iris answered, as she tried to pull the broom downwards, but she only went higher. "Mommy, I can't stop it!" Iris replied, her voice more fearful this time.

"Just stay still. I'm going to get Mama. She'll know how to stop it and get you down." Glinda said, as went to leave.

"No, Mommy, don't leave me! Please don't leave!" Iris answered, as she gripped the broom so tight that her knuckles where turning white.

"Okay, okay, I'm not going anywhere." Glinda replied before saying to herself. "Oh, Elphaba, please come back soon."

...X...

Elphaba was walking at a steady pace back from the hardware store, for the rain coming down was extremely slow. She looked up to the sky and smiled when she saw a rainbow forming. But a high pitched scream soon filled her ears. "Iris." Elphaba whispered, as she broke out into a run towards the yell.

"Iris! Glinda!" Elphaba shouted, but as she neared cabin voiced could be heard.

"Mommy, I can't stop it from moving!" Iris yelled.

"Don't move!" Glinda screamed back.

"I can't help it! It's heading for the clouds!" Iris yelled. Just then Elphaba saw Iris on the broom heading higher into the sky.

"No!" Elphaba shouted, as she rounded the corner and was beside Glinda.

"Oh, Elphie, you're back!" Glinda said between tears, as she wrapped her arms around Elphaba quickly. "Iris found your broom and she's now flying about out of control!"

"Iris!" Elphaba shouted, but she was only answered by a far away voice.

"Mama, I can't stop it! It won't slow down!" Iris yelled in fear.

"Lean the front part down!" Elphaba shouted. "Slant it down!"

"I can't!" Iris screamed, but just then the broom flew off even faster and right before Elphaba's and Glinda's eyes they watched as the broom including Iris disappeared as it flew into a rainbow.

"Where is she?! Where did she go?!" Glinda asked frantically as she scanned the sky.

Elphaba took in a shaky breath as she answered, "I...I think she flew over the rainbow."

"But...then that means...how are we going to get her back?" Glinda asked, as she tried to control her tears.

"I don't know." Elphaba replied, as she pulled her sobbing blonde lover into an embrace.


	3. Part 3: To Oz

Part 3: To Oz

"Iris flew over the rainbow?!" The Wizard asked in shock.

"Yes, she got a hold of my broom and now she's gone." Elphaba answered, as she gave out a sigh.

"I should have never left her alone. I should have watched her." Glinda said, as she covered her face with her hands.

"Please don't blame yourself, my sweet, it wasn't your fault." Elphaba replied, as she took her lover's hands in her own.

"But we have to get her back somehow!" Glinda exclaimed through her tears.

"And we will, my pretty, I promise." Elphaba answered, her voice soothing.

"You two can take my hot air balloon." The Wizard said. "That's how I came to Oz in the first place and how I got back here. I can get it set up so it will be ready to fly next time a rainbow is seen."

"That would be prefect. Here I'll help you." Elphaba replied, as she turned her to her lover for a minute. "Do not worry we will get Iris back."

Glinda nodded her head before Elphaba went off to help her father. Chistery then walked over to the blonde and patted her back to comfort her. "You...and Elp-ha-ba go-ing...back to Oz?" The flying monkey asked.

"That's right, Chisitery." Glinda answered, with a sniffle. "We'll be returning to Oz."

...X...

When Iris woke up she saw she was in a unfamiliar place. "Err, my head." She whispered, as she stood up and took up her Mama's broom. "Mommy! Mama!" She called, but no one answered her. "I'm lost. Dumb broom." Iris whispered, as she choked back a sob. "Mama! Mommy, where are you?" Just then Iris heard something moving through the bush. "Hello? Someone there?" Suddenly a man walked into sight. Or Iris thought it was a man. He looked like he was made of tin and he carried a ax in his right hand.

"Hello, there, little one." The Tin man greeted her. Now Iris was always told never to talk to strangers but her situation was too dire.

"Um, hi there, my name is Iris and I'm lost. I can't find my parents." Iris said, as she held Elphaba broom close.

"Well I'm just a woodsman, but I can take you to someone who might be able to help you." The Tin man said, as he held out his hand to the small girl.

"Thanks." Iris answered, as she took his hand and he began to lead her out of the forest.

"My name is Boq by the way." The Tin man replied, as he gave her a smile.

"So...where are you taking me?" Iris asked.

"I'm taking you to see Simon." Boq answered.

"Who's Simon?" Iris asked, as she scanned the forest.

"He's the Captain of the Gale Force guard. He use to be just another police solider of Oz, but he rose through the ranks, and became Captain for the Gale force, after the Wicked Witch of the West kidnaped the Good Witch of the North and disappeared from this place." Boq said, as he sighed out deeply. "You would have loved The Good Witch she was so kind and loving and... beautiful."

"I thought all witches were old and ugly." Iris replied.

"Only evil witches are ugly like the once Wicked Witch of the West. She was the one that turned me into Tin." Boq answered, his voice becoming a little more stern. "But you don't have to worry about her, Iris, she's long gone."

"So why did this Wicked Witch kidnap the Good Witch?" Iris asked, as she gripped Boq's hand tighter.

"Because...she's Wicked." Boq replied, as they made it out of the forest.

...X...

"Well that should do it." The Wizard said, as he tied off the last line to the hot air balloon with Chistery's help. "With this you can get back over the rainbow with no problems."

"Prefect, thank you so much." Elphaba answered, as she looked it over. "I think the real problem is not getting back to Oz it's getting Iris back unnoticed."

"True, Oz is a big place, but don't you worry I'll make a second hot air balloon so Chistery and I can help. Since this one we just finished only really carry two. I mean it can carry three but one would have to be Iris' size." The Wizard said.

"Well I'm hoping Glinda and I will be back before you and Chistery have to come." Elphaba replied, as she took off her hat for a moment to wipe the sweat from her brow.

"Get Glinda, and I'll get your needed supplies." The Wizard said, as he hurried into his wagon.

Elphaba placed her hat back on her head and then went to fine Glinda. She found her blonde lover sitting down just outside the wagon. Her eyes were puffy and Elphaba knew she must have been crying for quite sometime.

"Glinda, the balloon is ready." Elphaba said, as she walked over to Glinda and kneeled down in front of her.

"Oh, Elphie, I'm so scared." Glinda whispered, as she wiped some more tears away. "What if something bad all ready happened to Iris?"

"Don't think about that. We don't know what happened to Iris. She's a smart girl I'm sure she's safe." Elphaba answered, as she took Glinda's hand into her own and stood up. "Don't worry, I promise we will find our daughter."

Glinda nodded her head. Elphaba then kissed the final few tears away before escorting her blonde lover towards the balloon.

"Good luck you two." The Wizard said, as he watched Elphaba help Glinda inside. "Oh yeah, take these jars. Maybe you'll be lucky and catch some of the rainbow's magic. Like I did when I left Oz."

"Thank you." Elphaba answered, as she took the three jars.

"I'm going to let you two go now. Fly towards the mountains. With all the mist you should be able to find a rainbow with no problem." The Wizard replied, as he began to untie the safety ropes. "Good-bye, ladies, to Oz you go!" Chistery waved in response.

"Good-bye." Elphaba and Glinda both said as the balloon started to float up towards the sky.

"Are you sure you know how to fly this thing?" Glinda asked, as she watched her lover fool with some ropes.

"I have a general idea." Elphaba replied, as the balloon started to slowly turn towards the mountains.

"I hope Iris is okay." Glinda whispered, just loud enough that Elphaba heard her.

"I'm sure she's fine." Elphaba reassured the blonde. Glinda just nodded her head as she held back a sob.


	4. Part 4: Simon Says

Part 4: Simon Says

"Well here's Simon's place." Boq said, as he pointed to a large brink building.

"You really think he can help me find my parents?" Iris asked.

"If anyone can he can." Boq answered, as they walked up to the front door and gave the door a quick rap. When there was no response Boq tried again. After a second or two the door was slowly opened by a guard.

He looked them over before saying, "State your business."

"This little girl is lost and can't find her parents, so I was thinking Simon could help her." Boq replied, as he nodded in Iris' direction.

"Follow me." The guard grumbled, as he started to walk down the hall. Iris began to have a bad feeling about this, but she didn't care what happened as long as she saw her parents again. After walking down to the end of the hallway the guard motioned them to continue through a golden door. Boq gave Iris a smile before entering. Once inside Iris saw a man sitting at a desk in a uniform like the other guard, yet his uniform had more golden metals on it.

"Hello Captain Simon." Boq greeted the man. Simon was a middle aged man with light brown hair. He wore a small pair of reading glasses and his eyes were a light blue.

"Well hello there." Simon answered, as he looked up from his work. "What can I do for you...both?"

"I found this little girl lost in the woods. It seems she can't find her parents anywhere." Boq replied, as patted her head.

"What's your name, little one?" Simon asked, as he stood up and kneeled beside Iris.

"My name is Iris." She answered, as she gave him a grin.

"Well Iris how did you get separated from your parents?" Simon asked.

"You can thank this for getting me lost." Iris replied, as she held up the broom. Both Simon and Boq gave each other confused looks, but didn't press the issue. "Can you really get me back home?"

"I will do my best." Simon said, as he stood up. "It will be dark soon though. So how about you stay the night here and tomorrow morning we start drafting a paper to put around town, so your parents know where you are. Do you like that idea?"

"Yup, I can't wait to see my parents again." Iris exclaimed, as she clapped her hands.

"That a girl." Simon replied, with a laugh before turning to Boq. "Thank you, Woodsman, for finding her."

"Glad I could help." Boq replied, as he turned to Iris. "Now be a good girl and do what Simon says, okay?" Iris just nodded her head before watching the Tin man leave the room.

After a moment or two Iris spoke up, "Captain Simon?"

"Please, Iris, call me Simon. What is it?"

"What is this land called?" The Iris asked.

"You are in the land of Oz." Simon replied. "But to be more specific you are in the Emerald City."

"Oh," Iris answered. The word Oz and Emerald City didn't make sense to her, but she didn't want to be seen as dumb so she just dropped the subject.

"So Iris, tell me, where do you and parents live?" Simon asked, as he poured some water into a cup and handed it to her.

"In a cabin with a big back yard. We even have a garden." Iris answered, as she took a sip. "My Mommy likes to plant stuff in the garden. I tried to plant a flower in it once, but it died. I forgot to water it."

"And what about your Father? What does he like to do?" Simon asked. Iris gave him a confused look and didn't answer. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in!"

"Sir, your dinner is ready." A guard replied, with a bow.

"Excellent." Simon said, as he walked over to Iris and held out his hand to her. "Will you join me?" Iris smiled warmly, as she placed the broom down, took his hand, and followed him out of the room.

They walked down the hall, passed many rooms, until they got to a staircase. They walked up and Simon led her into another room. It was a great dining hall with fancy decorated artwork on the walls. Iris was most interested in a painting that was of a woman that looked exactly like her Mother.

"Who's that?" Iris asked, just above a whisper, as she pointed to the picture.

"That was the Good Witch of the North." Simon answered, with sigh. "In my opinion she was the most beautiful woman in all of Oz."

"The Tin man told me the Wicked Witch kidnaped her." Iris replied.

"That she did." Simon answered. "The Good Witch was amazing though. She never saw evil in anyone. Not even in the Wicked Witch of the West. Did you know The Good Witch pleaded for the Wicked Witch's life to be spared? And then the Wicked Witch escaped by using the Good Witch as a hostage?" Iris shook her head no and Simon continued, "The Gale Force searched everywhere for that Wicked Witch, and they almost killed her, but her damn flying monkey came and saved her. Oh, sorry for my language."

"That O-kay." Iris replied, as Simon walked them over to the table to sit down.

"This is the biggest room I have ever seen." Iris said, as she let go of Simon's hand, so she could be seated. Simon laughed at Iris' amazement he was really growing quite fond of this little girl.

...X...

After dinner Simon and Iris played a few card games before night had fallen onto Oz. Simon then decided it was time for Iris to get some sleep. "I hope you don't mind sleeping on couch for the night, but my guest room is being cleaned." Simon said, as he let her inside the living room.

"Nope...wow...your couch is bigger than my bed at home." Iris replied, as she ran her hands over the fabric.

"If you get scared during the night just come get me. I'll be in the third room down the hall on the right." Simon answered, as picked up Iris, placed her on the couch before taking a blanket, and covering her with it.

"You comfortable?" The Captain asked.

"Yup, thanks Simon. Goodnight." Iris replied, as she tried to suppress a yawn.

"Good night, little one." Simon returned, as she patted her head before exiting out the door. Iris gave one last yawn before a memory of her parents came into her mind, and she feel asleep.


	5. Part 5: The Shocking Truth

Part 5: The Shocking Truth

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Glinda asked, as she sighed heavily, the mountains seemed so close yet so far away.

"Not that I know of. But no worries, my sweet, once we pass over the mountains we will come to the rainbow." Elphaba answered, as she laid a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder. "And then we can get our Iris back. Do you have the jars the Wizard gave us?"

"Yes, I have them over here, for safe keeping." Glinda said, as she pointed to the jars location.

"Good." Elphaba answered, as she pulled a rope and in turn the balloon started to favor the left. "It won't be long now. Just a bit more and we will be passing over the rainbow."

"Do you think Iris is all right?" Glinda asked, as her gaze scanned the area around her.

"Iris is a smart girl. I'm sure she's doing fine." Elphaba replied, as she kissed her blonde lover on the cheek and gave her a grin.

Glinda smiled back weakly as she picked up one of the jars the Wizard had given them and took off the lid before asking, "Did the Wizard say anything else about how to catch the magic of the rainbow?"

"He just hold out the jar and it should come. But it takes at least a day or so before someone can make their wish because magic needs sometime to settle." Elphaba replied, as a gust of wind suddenly came and pushed the two witches even closer to their goal. "There it is." Elphaba added, as the rainbow came into full view. Glinda sighed happily as she took a new position next to her lover.

As the balloon made it next to the rainbow Glinda held out the jar and waited. The colors quickly entered the jar and when Glinda pulled the jar away a light range of colors could be seen captured with the container. She then took the two other jars and filled them up as well before placing them away for safe keeping.

"Ready to go over the rainbow, my sweet?" Elphaba asked.

"Let's go." Glinda answered. Elphaba nodded as she pulled on one last rope and the hot air balloon disappeared into the rainbow.

...X...

With a ungentle landing the two witches' hot air balloon crashed into an open field. After brushing the dirt from her dress Glinda turned to Elphaba and said, "That was not the landing I expected at all."

"Sorry, my sweet, but I haven't found the brakes on this thing." Elphaba answered, as she fixed her pointed black hat.

"Well I never thought we would ever be here again." Glinda said, as they began to head towards the forest line.

"Me neither." Elphaba answered, as they pushed through the line of trees. "Stay near me, my sweet, we must be on our guard. We mustn't let anyone see us. Even though I am no longer green the situation still could become more dire if we were to be recognized." Glinda just nodded her head as she took her lover's hand as they walked deeper into the forest.

...X...

After awhile the sun finally began to set, so Elphaba and Glinda made camp inside an abandoned cave. Glinda was just staring blankly at the dying fire waiting for Elphaba to return from getting more fire wood. Once Elphaba entered the cave Glinda jumped a little. She was clearly startled.

"It's okay, my sweet, it's just me." Elphaba said, as she fed the fire some wood before sitting next to her blonde lover and wrapping her arms around her. "You okay?"

"I keep telling myself not to worry, but it doesn't help. My heart just keeps on beating in distress." Glinda answered, as she buried her face against Elphaba's shoulder and started to cry a little.

"No need to fear yet, my pretty." Elphaba replied, as she rubbed Glinda's back in a soothing manner.

"But Elphie..." Glinda began, as she pulled away slightly, but was silenced by Elphaba's lips against her own.

When they parted Elphaba brought her black cloak around them both and said, "Shh, a good night rest will help calm you. Go to sleep, my love."

Glinda just nodded as she laid her head back down on to Elphaba's shoulder and closing her eyes. She soon fell asleep, but not before whispering a quick prayer to the Unnamed God asking that Iris was safe.

...X...

It was now ten o'clock in the morning and Iris had already had breakfast and was set for the day. She was excited because today Simon was going to make the missing person flyer, so her parents could find her.

"Before we get down to work, Iris, do you want to go on a carriage ride?" Simon asked. "My horses need their exercise and I know they would be happy to get a good run in."

"Okay!" Iris exclaimed. Iris loved horses and she had never had a carriage ride before.

Simon smiled as he took her hand and led her out towards the stables. He looked down at the young girl to see she was nearly skipping beside him. Simon couldn't believe in this short amount of time he had grown so attached to this girl. Once they got to the stable Iris could only stare in awe at the giant horses that were ready to pull the carriage.

"You have really pretty horses, Simon. They are really big too." Iris said, as she tugged on his coat gently.

"Well they need to be big and strong, so they can pull that carriage." Simon replied, as he picked up Iris and placed her on the seat before climbing in himself. "Ready?"

"Yup." Iris answered, as Simon nodded his head to the carriage driver and they took off.

...X...

A little less than an hour later the carriage came to a stop back at the stables. Iris clapped her hands in a gesture that she had a great time.

"That was fun, Simon." She said.

"I'm glad you liked it. Now are you ready to help me make that flyer?" Simon asked.

"I'm ready." Iris answered, as they got out of the carriage and headed back to Simon's office.

...X...

"Iris, I'm just going to ask you a few questions about your parents, so we can put that information in the flyer, okay?" Simon said, as he took out a blank sheet of paper and a pen. Iris nodded her head and waited for the questions. "What are your parents names?" Simon asked.

"Elphaba and Glinda." Iris answered. Simon didn't move at first. The names shocked him. After a second or two he gave an uneasy cough and asked, "What are their names again?"

"Elphaba and Glinda." Iris repeated, a little slower this time. Simon shook his head and began to tap the pen against the desk. Was he hearing right? No he must be hearing things. There was no way this child could be the daughter of the Wicked Witch and the Good Witch.

"Can you spell their names for me?" Simon then said, as he handed the paper and pen to Iris. Without skipping a beat Iris wrote their names. Now her writing was a little messy, but as Simon focused on the paper there was no doubt... the names read Elphaba and Glinda. After a moment or two he said, "What is your last name?"

"Thropp." Iris answered, her voice filled with pride as she spoke.

Simon was growing more uncomfortable by the second, so he decided to move on and asked another question, "What do your parents look like?"

Iris bit her bottom lip as she thought, but after taking a little time to think she spoke, "My Mommy Glinda has blonde hair and blue eyes. She's really pretty...actually she looks like the woman who you said was the Good Witch."

Simon's face turned white at the answer. He gazed at Iris and noticed for the first time the young girl's blue eyes. They twinkled just so in the light. Just like Glinda's did. Simon remember this for he had a huge crush on Glinda and still did.

"And Elphaba?" Simon replied, trying to keep his stoic appearance.

"She has dark hair and brown eyes. She's really thin." Iris answered.

"Is her skin green?" Simon asked suddenly.

"Green?" Iris replied, with a cackle, that sent a shiver down Simon's back. "Her skin is like mine." Iris added, as she pointed to her arm.

"Of course." Simon replied, with a nervous laugh. "I was just joking. Okay, um, next question. Do your parents treat you...well?"

"Oh yes, they are great! They love me so much and I love them! They are the best parents in the world." Iris said, a huge grin was across her face as she spoke. Simon sighed out deeply as he began to rub his temples. All of a sudden he didn't feel so good.

"I'm sorry, Iris, my head is being to hurt all of a sudden. How about we do this later okay?" Simon answered, as he forced a smile.

"Okay," Iris answered, as she patted him on the arm before added, "Feel better."

"I'll try," Simon replied, as he watched the seven year old leave the room. Once she was gone, Simon placed the broom Iris had with her into a closet and called one of guards to him.

"Yes, Sir, you called?" The guard said.

"Watch over Iris for me, Radcliff, I'm taking a quick trip. I shouldn't be long. I need to speak to someone very important. I need some information and fast." Simon answered, as he gathered some items together.

"Who do you need to speak too?" The guard asked.

Simon took in a deep breath and let it out before replying, "Madam Morrible."


	6. Part 6: The Trap

Part 6: The Trap

Simon sighed out deeply as he was led by a guard to the Southstairs where Morrible was kept. It still shocked him that Madam Morrible was still alive after all these years. Simon really didn't want to talk with her, but he knew he had no choice. He had to find out more about the Wicked Witch of the West's past and Morrible had that information.

"Time to see Horrible Morrible." Simon muttered, as he walked.

Once the guard let him to the cell he gave a bow to the Captain before leaving. Simon gulped nervously, but cleared his throat to get her attention. Morrible had her back turned but once hearing Simon's poor grumble she turned around.

"Captain Simon, long time no see." She spat, as she walked into the light. A sly grin danced across her face as she spoke.

Simon was relieved that there were steel bars between them, but that didn't do much to calm his heart. As Morrible got closer to him, Simon could see what the years had done to her. She was just skin and bones. Her face had such deep wrinkles that they looked like scars upon her face. Her eyes were foggy and slightly closed. Her fingers moved ever so carefully. Almost like they were so brittle that any harsh movement would cause them break. He didn't think it was possible, but her hair was even more white and faded from the last time he saw her.

"Madam..." Simon began, trying to keep the uneasiness out of his voice. "I have some questions I would like to ask you."

"Do you really think I will answer them?" Morrible asked, as she moved her head to one side briefly. "I live down here in this hell, where food rations could barely satisfy a rat, where light barely makes an appearance, and you come here, from your rich way of living, thinking I will just do what you say? Ha! You are an naive bastard if you think that."

"If you do answer my questions I will make it worth your wild." Simon answered.

"Keep talking." Madam Morrible growled, as she laid her boney arms across her chest.

"You help give me the information I want to know and...and I can get you out of here. I can let you go free within the week." Simon replied, as he cringed at the thought of letting _her_ go free.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" Morrible asked, her voice softer this time.

"Is there anyway one could...leave Oz and then return?" Simon said, as a rat ran by his feet.

"I'm sure it is possible. But how to do such a thing I don't know. Why are you thinking about taking vacation outside of Oz?" Madam Morrible answered.

"No, it's just..." Simon sighed out deeply he knew what he had to do. "I know this is going to sound crazy, but I think Elphaba and Glinda are alive. For I have met what I think it their daughter."

"What? You mean Elphaba Thropp? And Glinda Upland?" Morrible asked, making sure she heard right. "Are you insane?"

"I speak the truth!" Simon shouted. "The Tin man found a girl, named Iris, lost in the woods. He brought her to me. When I asked Iris how she got lost in the woods she said to thank the broom she was holding. I didn't pay mush attention until this morning when I asked Iris her parents' names. She said the names Elphaba and Glinda. To make sure I was hearing right I even made her right the names out." Once Simon finished there was a brief pause of silence.

"So Elphaba and Glinda are alive are they. I guess those rumors from long ago were right. They were lovers from the very start. I did notice something different between them when they were at Shiz. Yes, it makes more sense now." As Morrible talked she paced around her cramped cell. "You must be conflicted." Madam Morrible snickered, after a moment or two.

"Why do you say that?" Simon asked.

"If what you say is true then you must be over joyed that Glinda is alive, for you are still in love with her. But to know she has given her heart to the Wicked Witch scares you." Morrible replied, as she studied her nails.

"I'm not in love with Glinda." Simon said quickly.

After that answer by the Gale Force Captain Morrible let out a harsh, scratchy, laugh before replying, "I may be an old crow, but that doesn't mean I can't hear the guards as they walk by my cell. And trust me...they have talked much about your little crush on Glinda." Simon's eyes narrowed but he didn't argue what Morrible had said. "I wouldn't despair, Simon, now you know Elphaba's weakness. She's will be powerless once you have Glinda and Iris." Morrible answered.

"I have one more question for you." Simon replied, his voice a bit shaky. "At one time Elphaba had the Grimmerie, but I don't think she took it with her. Do you have an idea of where it might be?"

"Check her tower." Morrible answered, as she licked her bone dry lips. "Now if you don't have anymore questions, for me, I would like to know around what time I will be leaving here."

"You will be set free, but right now I have to take care of some business first. I swear you will be released soon, but for now I must go." With that Simon turned around and made a quick exit.

"Oh, Elphaba will show up." Morrible whispered, even though Simon had all ready left. "No doubt of that."

...X...

It was afternoon before Simon returned to his room. He let out a ragged sigh as he brushed some of his hair from his eyes. Only a meek voice broke Simon from his thought.

"Simon, are you all right?" Iris asked, as she pushed opened the door.

"Yeah, I'm good." Simon lied, as he kneeled by the small girl and patted her head.

"Are we going to finish the flyer now?" Iris asked. "I can't wait to see my parents again."

Simon twitched slightly. He felt so conflicted. He really did care about Iris, but to know she was the daughter of Elphaba as well as Glinda's made his skin crawl, for he hated Elphaba with a passion.

"To tell you the truth, Iris, I think we have enough information. I can get the flyer out very soon." Simon replied, with a weak smile.

"Yay!" Iris cheered. "Oh, I can't wait!"

"Me neither." Simon answered, his voice carried a tone of malevolence. A tone that Iris didn't catch.

...X...

"The end is in sight, my sweet, look." Elphaba said, as she made it to the top of a hill, and pointed to the buildings of the Emerald City glowing out in the distance.

"Thank the Unnamed God we're almost there." Glinda sighed. Suddenly her eyes started to travel over their surroundings. Her brow drew together before her blue eyes widen in realization. "Elphie, do you remember this place?"

"What place?" Elphaba asked, in confusion.

"The place we are now." Glinda replied, as she motioned to the space around them.

Elphaba looked over the area before answering, "It does look somewhat familiar."

"This is where we had our picnic those years ago. Remember? We ate Gillikin berries, watched the sunset, and this place is where we first made love since you came back and revealed you were really alive." Glinda said, as she let out a blissful sigh, as the memory came flooding back to her. Elphaba grinned slightly as her gaze fell on her lover. She was glad to see Glinda had forget about her anxiety, at least for a little while. But after a minute went by Glinda just walked beside Elphaba and replied, "Let's go our little girl is waiting for us."

...X...

It had been a few hours as Simon sat at his desk just staring blankly at the wall as he passed a knife from one hand to the other. Iris was sitting on the floor beside him playing with some little wooden figures. She looked at Simon from time to time and gave him a smile. He returned it before letting his gaze fall back to the wall. He was growing impatience by the second, and it took all the willpower in him to keep calm. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Simon ordered, as she stood up. The door slowly opened and Boq walked inside. Iris gave him a wave before continuing the game she was playing.

"Sir, may I have a word with you?" Boq asked. Simon didn't need to be asked twice as he hurried out of the room.

"Well?" Simon replied, once they were out of ear shot.

"I...I saw them." Boq answered, his voice was consumed by shock. "I hid in the woods like you said and I saw them. By the Unnamed God I never thought I would see Glinda and that Wicked Witch again. They're headed this way."

"Excellent. I will tell my guards to take their positions." Simon said, as he went to leave, but Boq grabbed his arm.

"Sir, I want to inform you that Elphaba is no longer green." Boq said. "I don't know how but her skin is the same as Glinda's. She in the same black attire though, so she shouldn't be too hard to pick out."

"Thank you, Boq, before this day is done you will be handsomely rewarded. Now go and spread the word to the guards." Simon said. With that Boq ran off. His tin body making a clacking sound as he left. Once he was gone Simon took off as well. It was time to put his trap into motion.

...X...

"Are you sure this is where Iris is being held?" Glinda whispered, as they observed the building from a hidden location.

"I'm sure. All missing persons or lost travelers are directed to come here." Elphaba answered, as she careful scanned the building.

"The problem is getting Iris out of there." Glinda said. "She could be anywhere in...oh, Elphie, look!" Elphaba looked up to where Glinda was pointing. There sitting on the floor of a balcony was Iris. Again she was playing with the wooden figures. "It's our Iris! Oh, Elphie, we got to get to her!"

Elphaba scanned the area before turning to Glinda and saying, "The coast is clear I'm going to try to get her attention."

"Elphie, wait." But it was too late Elphaba had sprinted towards the side of the wall just under the balcony where Iris was playing.

"Iris! Iris!" Elphaba whispered as loud as she dared, but the young girl couldn't hear her.

Elphaba scanned the space around her to see if there was anything, so she could get closer to where Iris was. After a few moments Elphaba spotted a large box. She took the box and placed it beside her so she could climb on top of it. Once on the box Elphaba called to her daughter again.

Glinda watched from her hiding spot hoping with all of her might that Iris would hear Elphaba's calls. Just then Iris stood up from where she was playing, and Glinda felt her heart leap with joy, but instead of going closer to the balcony Iris just walked away out of sight.

"No." Glinda whispered.

Suddenly, out from the opposite side of the building, a band of Gale Force guards came running out with guns in their hands. Glinda watched in horror as they swarmed Elphaba and held their guns to her head. The Gale Force Captain then walked up to her and when he was close enough punched Elphaba in the stomach before letting two guards grabbed her. Then the Captain turned around in the direction where the blonde was hidden and began to speak.

"Glinda, I know you are here! Come out and we will not harm the Wicked one!" Glinda quickly noticed it was Simon who was the Captain of the Gale Force. When Simon wasn't given an answer within a few seconds he took out a hand pistol from his coat and rested it against Elphaba's head. "Show yourself Glinda! Show yourself or I blow her brains out!" The Good Witch needed no further words as she walked out into the open area. When the group of Gale Force guards caught sight of her they immediately bowed their heads in respect. Glinda wasted no time trying to get to Elphaba's side, but Simon stood in her way.

"Glinda, my heart swells with delight seeing you alive." Simon said, as he took her hand and kissed the top of it. "For years all of Oz thought you were dead by the Wicked Witch's hand."

"Well as you can see that rumor was a lie. Now please let Elphaba go. We have just come to get our daughter and then we will leave." Glinda answered, as she tried to keep her voice calm.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple." Simon replied, his voice sly. "The Wicked Witch of the West once escaped the punishment of her crimes in the past, but this time I will make sure she gets what she deserves and much more." With that Simon gave a nod to his guards and they led the two women inside.

Once they were in the building Simon stripped Elphaba and Glinda of any items they carried with them at the time, including the rainbow jars. Elphaba then was taken to a prison cell away from her blonde lover as Simon had a few words with Glinda.

"I've heard of these rainbow jars. Each jar grants you one wish." With that Simon opened one and whispered something. "Don't even try wishing for Elphaba's release. I just took care of that with this jar. In no time she will be convicted." Simon added, with a cruel laugh, before lifting his gaze to rest on Glinda once more.

"You can't convict Elphaba." Glinda shot back her voice fill of anger. "She's not green anymore, so no one will believe you really have her if she's not green." Simon just gave Glinda an evil grin as he looked over the remaining two jars.

"I think I might have to make another wish of my own." Simon replied, as he opened the lid and whispered his wish. "Go to your, precious, Elphaba her cell is downstairs. And you tell me if she can't be convicted."

Glinda shook her head and once Simon was finished talking she ran off to Elphaba's prison cell. Once finding it Glinda looked inside to see Elphaba was sitting in the corner of the cell with her face pointed to the wall.

"Elphie?" Glinda called out.

Elphaba gave a sigh as she slowly turned around and stood in the light. Glinda gave a sharp gasp as her gaze fell on her lover. Elphaba no longer had a pale complection like the blonde's own. She was now back to being green skinned.

"Sweet Oz..." Glinda answered, just above a whisper. She couldn't believe Simon had used his wish to bring back Elphaba's green skin color so he could condemn her. "Elphie..."

Elphaba didn't answer as she walked up to Glinda as close as she could and held the blonde's hands through the bars. Glinda then suddenly heard footsteps behind her. She whipped her head around to see Simon standing only a few feet away.

"Well, I guess the green freak is back." Simon replied, as he walked up as close as he could to Elphaba and spit at her feet. He then looked over Glinda with a lustful gaze before exiting.

"I'm...green again. How can I be green again?" Elphaba whispered.

"It's Simon's doing. He wanted you to be green again so he could convince the people of Oz that he really had captured the Wicked Witch of the West." Glinda answered, as she caressed Elphaba's hand through the cell. "But don't worry, my love, I will get you out of here."

"I know you will try your best." Elphaba said, as she cupped the blonde's cheek.

"Your Goodness!" A voice rang out. Glinda looked behind her to see one of Simon's guards a few feet behind her. He gave her a bow before replying, "Your daughter wishes to see you. Come, I will escort you to Simon's room."

...X...

"Mommy!" Iris shouted, as she rushed into Glinda's arms once the blonde had entered the room.

"Mother and daughter how adorable." Simon answered, as he watched the two interact.

"Oh, Mommy, I have missed you so much! I never thought I would see you again." Iris said, as she hugged Glinda even tighter.

"I'm so happy you're all right." Glinda replied, as she kissed her daughter on the forehead. Iris soon noticed however that someone was missing.

"Mommy, where's Mama?"

Glinda was lost for words and could only look to Simon. The Captain of the Gale Force cleared his throat and walked over to Mother and child before answering, "Your...Mama... can't be here at the moment. But as I look at the clock I can see it is almost dinner time. Glinda, how about you get yourself cleaned up and Iris and I will met you down in the dinning hall. There you and I can talk about... Elphaba."

"Fine." Glinda replied, as she kissed her daughter again, before watching Simon and Iris leave the room. Once they left Glinda could feel a deep pain in her gut begin to form. She knew things were going to get worst before they got better. Well... if they got better at all.


	7. Part 7: Hell Hath No Fury

Part 7: Hell Hath No Fury

Glinda entered the dining room to see a vast assortment of food covering the large table. When Simon saw Glinda he quickly stood up and gave her a bow. Iris was next to him with a barely touched plate of food before her. When Iris saw her mother she jumped up from her chair and ran into waiting arms.

"You okay, honey?" Glinda asked, her voice soft.

Iris nodded her head before replying, "Where's Mama? Is she okay?"

"She's all right." Glinda lied. She really had no idea what was Elphaba's current state, but she didn't want her daughter to worry.

"Glinda?" Simon called, his voice monotone. "Dinner awaits you."

"Run along, Iris, one of Simon's guards tells me the Tin man is waiting for you." Glinda replied, as she patted her daughter on the head before she sent her off. Once Iris was out the door Simon motioned Glinda to come take a seat beside him. The Good Witch didn't waste anytime discussing the matter at hand. "Let Elphaba go, please, I beg you."

"Glinda, Glinda, please take a seat and relax. Elphaba's fate is not set in stone." Simon answered, as he pulled out a chair for her. "In fact it is Elphaba who can decide her own fate."

"What do you mean?" Glinda questioned.

"Take a seat and eat a little, then we'll talk about the Wicked one." Simon replied, as he started to pour the blonde a glass of wine. He let his eyes move over the Good witch in a lustful manner before giving her a uncertain grin.

Glinda was growing impatience, so she took a seat then she grabbed a grape put it in her mouth, chewed it, and shallowed before saying, "There, I ate a little, now can we talk about Elphaba?" Simon let out a displeased sigh and placed down the wine bottle. His goal of seducing Glinda wasn't going out as he planned.

"Fine we'll talk about that green freak. I want her dead!" Simon shouted, but quickly calmed himself as he added, "But maybe...just maybe her life can be spared."

"How?" Glinda asked, her voice filled with hope.

"Elphaba must leave Oz forever, but you and Iris must stay here...with me." Simon answered, as he laid a hand on top of one of Glinda's own.

"Simon, Elphaba will never stand for that kind of deal." Glinda said, as she pulled her hand away from his own. How she hated when that man touched her in anyway.

"Then she will die." Simon spat, as his eyes drew together in anger.

"Please have mercy on Elphaba." Glinda begged. "Let us take Iris and go...please. I want my Elphie back."

"NO!" Simon shouted, as he slammed his fist against the table. "Either Elphaba leaves Oz or she will die. It's that simple."

"How can you be so cruel?" Glinda yelled back.

"I'm Captain of the Gale Force I can do whatever I want!" Simon retorted, as he grabbed Glinda harshly around the shoulders. "You're lucky I didn't slit her throat right now." Simon added under his breath as he let Glinda go. "I have lost my appetite. I think we should go to my bedroom there is something I wish to give you."

With that Simon stood up and motioned Glinda to follow. The blonde could only sigh. She had no choice but to go with him.

...X...

Glinda was led up stairs and soon entered Simon's room. The sight was shocking. Everywhere there were animal furs. The furs littered the floors as well covered his bed. There were also furs nailed to the walls as well as many of articles of clothing made out of fur draped over his desk. Glinda could only wonder how many animals met their end to be a part of Simon's collection.

"Sit, sit, I'll be back in a tick tock." Simon answered, as she began searching through his closest. After a few seconds he returned to Glinda with a large box in his hands. He laid the box on Glinda's lap and gave her a nod. "Open it."

Glinda shifted nervously as she removed the box lid. She then pushed back the tissue paper to see a beautifully designed white fur coat inside.

"Do you like it?" Simon asked.

"It's a fur coat." Glinda said, as she pulled it out. In her younger days she would have squealed in delight from receiving such a lavish gift. But Elphaba had opened her eyes a long time ago and fur only seemed like murder now. "Simon I can't take this much less wear it."

"Sure, you can." Simon replied, as he ran his hand over the fur. "This fur is from the white fox. It's extremely rare to find. Any intense fur lover would give up their first born to have a item as elegant as the one you're holding."

"Simon, I do not like fur." Glinda answered. She wanted nothing more to get this coat away from her.

"How can you not like fur?" Simon asked. "It's warm and soft and..."

"I should say I don't like wearing it." Glinda interrupted. "I can't help but think of all the poor animals killed to make it."

"So you don't like it?" Simon replied, his voice stern.

"To be honest...I hate it." Glinda answered, her voice soft.

Simon could feel his blood begin to boil. He had just given Glinda one of the most expensive gifts in all of Oz and she hated it! After giving a impatience sigh he stood up and headed towards the door. His plan of seducing Glinda had totally failed and it annoyed him extremely.

"I will be back. I'm going to inform Elphaba of her choices in this matter." Simon said, before slamming the door hard behind him.

When Simon made it down into the underground prison he saw Elphaba laying on her cot. Her pointy black hat was pulled over her eyes to show she was resting.

"Wake up, Elphaba, I must talk to you." Simon growled. How Glinda the Good could feel such love for this Wicked Witch still baffled his mind.

Elphaba was slow to get up but after a few moments she rose and faced him. Her brown eyes were fiery and Simon was thankful there were steel bars between them.

"Have you come to tell me my execution date?" Elphaba spat.

"It is you, Elphaba, who actually gets to decide your own fate." Simon answered, as he rested his arms against the bars.

"What do you mean?" Elphaba asked, her eyebrows drawing together in confusion as well as suspicion.

"I have deal for you. You must promise to leave Oz forever and I will let you go." Simon replied.

"What about Glinda and Iris?" Elphaba questioned.

"They stay here in Oz with me." Simon said plainly.

"What kind of deal is that?" Elphaba shouted, in anger. "Glinda is my lover, she's the mother of my child for crying out loud. There is no way I am leaving her or Iris."

"I don't think you understand the fate that awaits you if you don't leave." Simon growled. "If you don't promise to leave Oz forever then you will die. Don't worry I care for both Glinda and Iris. I will look after them."

"I'm not leaving Glinda and Iris alone with the likes of you." Elphaba snarled back. "You talk about caring for Iris so much, but how do you think she's going to feel when she finds out you executed one of her parents?"

"Don't worry, Elphaba, I will be replacing you as Iris' new parent." Simon answered, as a malevolent grin formed upon his face.

"You son of a bitch!" Elphaba yelled, as she reached out beyond the cell bars and grabbed Simon by the collar of his shirt. "That was your plan all along! You want to steal my family!"

"Guards!" Simon screamed, as he tried to pull himself free from the green woman's iron grip.

"You leave my family alone!" Elphaba shouted, rage soaked her brown eyes.

Seconds later guards came and was able, with much difficultly, to free Simon from Elphaba's hold. The Captain of the Gale Force fixed his uniform before replying, "Unfortunately Elphaba, very soon, Glinda and Iris won't be your family anymore." With that he left, in great haste, leaving Elphaba with her rage.

...X...

"What did she say?" Glinda asked Simon when he entered the room once again.

"By the things your lover said I can clearly tell death will be in her near future." Simon answered.

"You're telling me Elphaba is refusing to leave?" Glinda replied, in shock.

"You can talk to her if you want, but you're going to get the same answer I got from her." Simon said, as he began searching through his desk for something.

Glinda didn't need to be told twice as she ran as fast as her heels would allow to Elphaba's prison cell. "Open the door." Glinda ordered the guard once she was in front of the green witch's cell. "Now!" She replied, more forcefully when the guard didn't move fast enough. "And leave us." Glinda added, her voice forceful.

"Glinda, what's wrong?" Elphaba asked, when she saw worry and something else the green woman couldn't describe in her blonde lover's eyes.

"Did you tell Simon that you're not leaving?" Glinda replied.

"Yes, there is no way I can promise to never set foot in Oz again, and leave you and Iris with Simon." Elphaba answered, as she watched Glinda's eyes narrow in anger.

"Well I hate to break it to you but you are making that promise to him." Glinda growled. "I'm not going to let you die. I'm **not** going to lose you."

"Sadly either way you're going to lose me." Elphaba answered, her voice softer than she intended.

"Please, Elphie, promise Simon that you'll never return." Glinda said, as she placed her hands on the green witch's shoulders.

"I can't promise that." Elphaba replied, only to be slapped hard by Glinda once she completed the sentence.

"I don't think you know what you're saying." Glinda answered, her voice harsh.

"Even if I promise I won't stay away." Elphaba said, as she tried to ignore the pain of her cheek.

"I won't let your stubbornness get you killed! I love you too damn much!" Glinda shouted, as she slapped Elphaba a second time. Elphaba saw this coming but made no movement to stop her.

"I love you and Iris too. That's why I can't leave." Elphaba answered, as she watched Glinda dunk her fingers into her glass of water that she didn't touch from her last meal.

"Loathe me then. So you can leave." Glinda replied, as she whipped her drenched her fingers so the water sprayed onto Elphaba's skin.

The green woman hissed in pain once the water came into contact with her skin. She knew what Glinda was trying to do. She was trying to drive her away. Glinda was trying to make her leave because she couldn't bare in witnessing the execution of her green love.

"Loathe me!" Glinda yelled, as she shot another round of water droplets to Elphaba's skin. Elphaba didn't say anything as her gaze fell back on Glinda. Her brown eyes seem to have harden somewhat. "Loathe me." Glinda whispered, as she tried to make another strike to Elphaba. But the green witch grabbed Glinda's arms and pinned them against her side before leaning down and taking Glinda's pink lips for a kiss. The blonde witch was quick to deepen it as tears fell down her face. Once they parted from the kiss Elphaba then pulled Glinda into a secure embrace.

She rubbed the blonde's back in a comforting manner before replying, "I could never loathe you, my sweet, I can only love you."

"I will love you forever." Glinda answered back, as she did her best to calm her tears. After a few moments the blonde let her gaze fell back onto her green lover. She soon noticed the marks that laid on Elphaba's skin.

"Sweet Oz, oh Elphie, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I hurt you. Oh, by the Unnamed God, what have I done?" Glinda whispered, her voice cracking. She couldn't believe just moments ago she had hit and burned the love of her life. Tears were threatening to fall again, but it was Elphaba who soothed Glinda's troubled mind.

"It's all right, my sweet, you were desperate to make me promise." Elphaba replied. Her pain had subsided a bit and now she was just focused on settling the blonde down.

"That still gives me no right to hurt you." Glinda retorted, as she ran her hands over Elphaba's face, so she could check on the damage that she had caused.

"Do you feel better now though?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes, I do." Glinda answered, with a weak smile.

"Good." Elphaba said, as she kissed Glinda again with a gentle passion. "So do I." Elphaba added, once they were done with the kiss.

"I'm not going to stop though." Glinda said, her voice stronger now. "I'm going to keep pleading with Simon to spare you. We still have time."

"I have great faith in you." Elphaba replied, as she kissed the top of the blonde's head. "You look tired, my sweet, go and rest. Please...rest for me."

"All right...I love you, Elphie." Glinda answered, as she exited the cell.

"And I love you." Elphaba returned, before the guard locked her cell up again, and she watched Glinda disappear up the stairs and out of sight.


	8. Part 8: An Unexcepted Visitor

Part 8: An Unexcepted Visitor

"Can I see my Mama?" Iris asked, as she looked up at Simon with concern. "I really, really, miss her."

"Iris, please, I'm trying to get my work done. I need to finish this so I know what I'm going to say to the Ozians when I show them Elphaba." Simon snapped.

Just then Glinda entered the room and Iris quickly rushed into her Mommy's arms and whispered, "Simon won't let me see, Mama."

Glinda's eyes narrowed in anger as she glared at Simon for a few moments before looking back at her daughter and saying, "Let me ask him. Oh Simon?"

"Yes?" Simon answered, not looking up.

"Iris wishes to see Elphaba. I think that's a good idea since I really need to talk to you in... private." Glinda replied.

Simon looked up from what he was doing and gave Glinda a lustful gaze before turning to Iris and answering, "Go find Radcliff and ask him to take you down to the dungeon to see your Mama."

"Yay! I'm going to see Mama! Thanks Mommy." Iris exclaimed as she hurried out the door. Once Iris was gone Simon was quick to rise and close and lock it.

"So Ms. Upland...we're alone." Simon said, as he ran his hands over her shoulders.

"It's Mrs. Thropp now." Glinda replied, as she pulled away. Simon's top lip curled at the sound of that name as Glinda continued, "Elphaba refuses to leave Oz, please, I beg you there must be another way so Elphaba can be spared."

"I think you have forgotten that Elphaba Thropp murdered Sir Chuffery those many years ago. She must be punished for her crime." Simon replied.

"And you seen to have forgotten that Sir Chuffery was going to murder me if Elphaba hadn't killed him. She saved my life." Glinda retorted.

Simon didn't answered as he began to look over his calendar. He held a pen as he muttered to himself almost insanely. November 5rd? No far too early. November 27! No, far too late. November 14th? Yes! Yes! November 14th will do." Simon then brought his gaze back to Glinda as he replied, "On November 14th I will show Elphaba to the Ozians. That still gives you plenty of time to convince Elphaba to leave."

"But she won't go!" Glinda retorted.

"That is not my concern." Simon spat. "Now leave me."

"But Simon..."

"I said leave!" Simon growled. Glinda could only give a sigh as she turned away, unlocked the door, and left the room.

...X...

"Mama!" Iris shouted, as she ran to Elphaba's cell. Once the green woman hear the young girl's shout she kept her back towards Iris however. She didn't know how Iris was going to react to her new skin color. "Quick, Radcliff, open the door!" Iris added, as she jumped up and down from excitement. Once Elphaba's cell door was opened Iris threw her arms around Elphaba from behind and squeezed as hard as she could. "Mama? Are you all right?" Elphaba gave a sigh as she turned around slowly to show Iris her new skin color. "Mama! Your skin! It's green! Are you sick?"

"No, I'm not sick, Iris, this is my true skin color." Elphaba replied, her voice soft.

"But...your skin is...green." Iris answered. "How can you be green?" Just then Glinda came into view. She quickly entered the cell door with some help from Radcliff and sat took Iris' hands into her own.

"Iris, your Mama, was born green. It's kind of hard to explain why she had our color skin for a while and now has her green skin again. But I want you to know that your Mama having green skin doesn't change who she is. She's still you Mama no matter what."

Iris looked over to Elphaba before throwing her arms around the green woman's neck again before whispering, "I love you, Mama, and I think your green skin makes you look pretty."

"Thank you, my little rainbow, thank you." Elphaba replied, as she hugged her daughter tightly.

"I agree, I think it makes Mama look very pretty." Glinda answered. She was relieved to know that Iris had no problem with Elphaba's green skin.

"Mama, why can't we go home yet?" Iris asked.

"Simon doesn't want us to go home." Elphaba answered, as she kissed her daughter on the head and held her close. The three of them just remained in the cell as they made light conversion. Mostly they were just enjoying being all together, but after ten minutes Radcliff came over to the cell door, unlocked it, and motioned to Glinda and Iris."

"Simon wishes to see both of you. There's a visitor who has just arrived and he wants you two to met them." Radcliff replied. Glinda nodded her head and took Iris' hand and let her out, but not before giving Elphaba a quick kiss on the lips. Once they were out of sight Radcliff began to speak again.

"Get close, wicked one, I need to speak to you." Radcliff said, as hit the bars with his gun to get Elphaba's attention.

"What do you want?" Elphaba asked, as she stood up.

"On November 14th Simon is going to present you to the Ozians to prove he has you, and I know he will be quite touchy feely with Glinda." Radcliff answered.

"Yeah, I would have guessed that." Elphaba growled.

"Well I know normally you can keep a cool head about something like that, but when that day comes you will act different."

"What do you mean?" Elphaba asked, not liking where this was going.

"Well when Simon becomes too feely with Glinda you're going try to attack him." Radcliff replied.

"Attack Simon? That's suicide." Elphaba said. "I won't get within two feet of him before I get a few dozen bullets shot at me."

"Exactly." Radcliff answered, with a sinister grin.

"And how may I ask you will make sure I do try to attack him?" Elphaba asked.  
"Because if you don't Iris will pay the price." Radcliff retorted.

"You would harm an innocence child?" Elphaba asked in shock.

"Iris doesn't have to be harmed, Elphaba, it all depends on you." Radcliff replied, before leaving.

Elphaba could only shake her head in despair. She had to get to Glinda and tell her of Radcliff's plan. She just had too.

...X...

Glinda walked up to Simon's door and knocked. When no one answered she tired again.

"Come in!" Simon's voice could be heard call to her. Glinda slowly opened the door to see Simon and none other than Madam Morrible standing next to him. The blonde's face turned white in shock. She never thought she would ever see Morrible again. Instantly she moved in front of Iris in a protective manner.

"Glinda, you seem surprised to see me." Morrible said, her voice calm.

"What is she doing here?" Glinda demanded.

"She's a free woman now and she wanted to see you and your daughter." Simon replied as he shifted on from one foot to the other in a uncomfortable way.

"Well, Madam, I don't care if you're free now. You stay away from me and my daughter." Glinda spat.

"Still holding on to hard feelings, I see." Morrible answered. "That's a pity, for I have changed my dear."

"I don't believe you for a second." Glinda retorted. "Come one Iris we're leaving. I suddenly don't feel so well."

"Glinda wait!" Simon shouted, but the blonde and her daughter were already out the door. Simon gave a deep sigh as he shook his head.

"Give her time, Simon, that's all one cane do." Madam Morrible answered, as she took a seat.

...X...

"Mommy, who was that old lady?" Iris asked when they were in their room.

"Her name is Madam Morrible and I want you to stay away from her. Do you hear me?" Glinda answered, her voice stern, as she laid a hand on her forehead.

"Okay, Mommy, if you say so." Iris replied, her voice soft. Just then there was a knock on the door and Simon walked in.

"Glinda, I really need to speak to you." Simon said.

"Simon I am not feeling well right now, please, go." Glinda answered.

"Fine, I'll be back to check on you soon though." Simon replied, as he turned to Iris. "The Tin man would like to see you again, Iris, he wanted to know if you would like to feed the horses with him? I think it is a wise idea considering your Mother needs some alone time."

"Okay." Iris answered, as she gave Glinda a quick hug. "Feel better, Mommy."

"Thank you honey," Glinda replied as she both Simon and Iris left the room. In turn Glinda laid down on the bed and held her head.

...X...

"Don't you guys ever go on a lunch break?" Elphaba asked, Radcliff as made another pass by her cell.

Radcliff only gave a snort as he passed by. But as he walked the key from his belt fell off and landed only inches away from Elphaba's cell. The green witch's eyes widen as she noticed it was the key to the cell doors. She waited until Radcliff left before she kneeled down and reached her hand through the bars to try to reach the key. Elphaba's arm was just long enough to reach the key and when she got it the green woman quickly pulled away into the shadows. This way is Radcliff did make a glace in her direction he couldn't see her.

Radcliff made another pass a few minutes later but didn't bother to look at Elphaba. The green witch pretended to take a nap on her cot, as she waited for Radcliff to disappear once again. Once he was gone Elphaba was quick to open her cell door and leave the dudgeon unnoticed.

...X...

Glinda sighed out deeply as her eyes flutter close. Her body felt so exhausted from everything was happening. She was just about to fall asleep when a knock came from beyond her door.

"Go away Simon, I still feel unwell." Glinda said, but the door was opened anyway. "I said go awa- Elphaba!" Glinda exclaimed when she saw he green lover come through he door instead. "What... are you doing here?"

"I escaped from my cell, for I need to tell you something important." Elphaba answered.

"Elphaba you shouldn't be here. If Simon or any of the guards sees you here they will kill you." Glinda replied, her voice filled with panic. "Go now, quickly, Simon will be back any second now." Before Elphaba could answer a forceful knock was heard.

"Glinda?" It was Simon.

"Sweet Oz..." Glinda whispered in fear. "Elphaba, you must hide." Elphaba looked around but soon realized that there was no where she could hide.

"Can I come in?" Simon asked.

"No! Please, not yet, I'm not decent." Glinda answered, trying to keep her voice calm, as she looked about the room for a place that would hide her green love, but there was nothing. After a second or two however an idea came to Glinda. "Just give me a second or two." The blonde added before she pulled up her puffy blue dress as she turned her attention to the green witch again. "Get under."

"What?" Elphaba asked in confusion. Not sure if she knew what Glinda was suggesting exactly.

"Get under...now!" Glinda retorted, in a loud whisper.

"Under your dress?" Elphaba asked, as one of her eyebrows rose.

"Yes, don't worry it's puffy enough that it will hide you now get under there!" Glinda whispered as loudly as she dared.

Elphaba didn't waste another second as she crawled under Glinda's dress and was concealed just in time before Simon walked into the room.

"Glinda, is everything all right? You looked quite flushed." Simon asked, as he eyed the Good Witch.

"Yes, yes, everything's fine. What do you want?" Glinda asked. 'Sweet Oz, Elphaba watch where you put your hands.'

Simon then looked over Glinda and his eyes narrowed as he said, "Is it just me or does your dress look...bigger?"

"It looks the same to me." Glinda replied, quickly.

"Glinda are you sure your all right?"

"Peachy, now what is it? I would like some alone time." Glinda said, just then her eyes widen when she felt Elphaba place her hands just below her thighs. Now the blonde woman knew Elphaba only did this to get balanced, but the green witch's hand where cold and that caused her knees to buckle slightly. 'Steady, Glinda, steady.' The Good witch whispered to herself as Simon babbled on about something.

"Do you see what I'm coming from?" Simon asked.

"What? Oh, Simon I'm sorry, I'm just not feeling well." Glinda replied, as she began to fan herself with her hand.

"But you just said you were...never mind. I'm sorry to hear that, here, let me help you lay down." Simon answered, he began to make his way towards her.

"No!" Glinda shouted, but just as quickly calmed her voice. "No, thank you, Simon I really need to be alone just for a little while."

"So be it." Simon replied. I'll be back in five minutes to see how you're doing." With that he hurried out of the room.

Once Simon was gone Elphaba stuck her head out from underneath Glinda flowing dress.

"That was close." Glinda said, with a relieved sigh.

"No, this is close." Elphaba answered, with a chuckle as she pulled her entire body out from the dress.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Glinda asked playfully.

"Well despite being in a cramped, small, space I did get a great view of your pink underwear." Elphaba answered, with a brief cackle, but her laugh was short lived when she felt Glinda pushing her towards the door.

"Now get back into your cell before someone sees you. I would say make a break for it, but there are too many guards around to even consider that especially when we have no idea where your broom is." Glinda said, as she opened the door to check if the coast was clear before leading Elphaba out the door.

"But Glinda I never got to tell you..."

"You can tell me later...just go!" Glinda said, as she pushed Elphaba out of the room.

"I love you." Elphaba whispered before taking off into a run.

"I love you too." Glinda replied, as she watched Elphaba leave her sights.


	9. Part 9: The End Begins

Part 9: The End Begins

At the stables Iris and the Tinman was feeding the horses. Boq could tell something was wrong with the young girl for she didn't have her usual energy.

"Iris, are you okay?" Boq asked, his voice was filled with concern for the girl.

"I guess so." Iris muttered with a sigh. "It's my Mama and my Mommy that I'm worried about." "I know my Mama is in trouble for something she did a long time ago, and Simon wants her to be punished. She's in timeout right now." Iris answered, her voice sad. "I just wish Simon would let my Mama go. I don't know what she even did to be put in timeout."

Boq sighed and patted Iris on the head. Even though he was loyal to Simon Boq couldn't deny maybe, just maybe, he was wrong about the Wicked Witch. How could a Wicked person care about someone so much that they would risk being captured, or killed, to find their child. A person who was truly Wicked wouldn't even bother. In the end Boq decided it was best to change the subject.

"Are you hungry Iris?" He asked.

"A little." Iris whispered.

"Then, come on." Boq said, as he took her hand. "Let's get you something to eat."

...X...

"Sir, are you all right?" Radcliff asked, as he watched Simon pace back and forth.

"It's not fair, damn it!" Simon spat. "Glinda isn't returning my kind advances. No matter what I do she doesn't seem to care."

"Well, Sir, maybe you should try a different tactic." Radcliff replied.

"What do you mean?" Simon asked, as he stopped pacing for a moment.

"Try using something against Glinda to get what you want." Radcliff answered.

"I all ready have Elphaba but that doesn't seem to help any." Simon muttered.

Radcliff only shook his before replying, "I wasn't talking about Elphaba."

...X...

"Iris, I have to go, but I'll drop you down in the dinning room. I'm sure Simon's cook wouldn't mind fixing you a warm bowl of soup on this chilly fall day." Boq said, they entered the building. They didn't notice Simon following close behind.

"Hello Boq what can I get for you?" The Cook asked.

"Just a bowl of hot soup for this little one here." Boq answered.

"One bowl of hot soup coming up." The Cook answered, as she went to make it.

"Cook, will call you when it's ready. But now I have to go. Take care Iris." Boq said, with a smile.

"Bye-bye." Iris replied, with a wave, as she watched him leave.

Once Cook was done making the soup she went to call Iris to get her soup but Simon stopped her.

"I'll give her the soup." Simon offered.

"Okay, Sir, as you wish." The Cook answered, as she handed him the bowl. She didn't catch the evil glare in his eyes.

Once Simon was a good distance away with the soup he then took out a small unmarked bottle, opened it, and poured it into the bowl of soup. He then walked into view.

"Hi Simon!" Iris replied, with a wave.

"Hello Iris, I got your soup right here." Simon answered, as he placed it down in front of her.

"Thanks." Iris said, but Simon made no comment as he hurried off. Iris just shrugged her shoulders as she picked up her spoon. She was just about to take a sip from her soup when Madam Morrible came into view.

"Stop right there!" Morrible said, as she walked up to the girl. Iris only looked at her in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Iris asked.

"That soup isn't for you." Morrible replied, as she grabbed the soup bowl. "That bowl is way too big for someone of your size. Here let, Madam Morrible, get you a better one. Cook! Another bowl of soup over here! And make it a small bowl!" Morrible shouted before turning her attention back to Iris. "So how are you doing?" Iris didn't answer as she stared at her hands. "When did you suddenly become shy?"

"I'm not shy, it's just my Mommy told me I shouldn't talk to you." Iris answered.

"I mean you no harm, Iris, but your Mommy doesn't understand that." Morrible replied, as she took a seat next to the girl. "I know she would never believe me if I told her I want to help her and your Mama."

"I wish I knew why my Mama has been in timeout for so long." Iris mumbled. "I don't know why Simon won't let her go."

Madam Morrible gave a sigh before she shifted closer to the girl and said, "Well, Iris, your Mama a long time ago was known as the Wicked Witch of the West."

"My Mama was the Wicked Witch?" Iris asked in shock.

"Yes, but that is what the people of Oz called her. That wasn't her true nature." Morrible answered. "But the reason why your Mama is in timeout now is because... well...she killed someone."

"B-but-t my Mama and Mommy always told me killing was wrong." Iris said, her voice soft.

"And it is, but your Mama killed someone who wanted to hurt your Mommy really badly." Morrible replied.

"Ohhhhhhhh." Iris answered, with a nod of her head. "Why did that person want to hurt her?"

"He wasn't a very nice person. Anyway, the reason why Simon won't let your Mama go is because on November 14th he wants to show her to the Ozians and have her be...punished."

"November 14th ?" Iris asked. "That's my Mommy's birthday."

'What a lovely birthday present, for Glinda, having your lover be condemned to death.' Morrible said to herself sarcastically.

"I just want my Mama to be okay." Iris said, as a tear fell down her face.

"No crying now, child, no crying." Morrible answered, as she wiped the tear away.

"Soup's on!" The Cook shouted.

"Here some food will do you good." Morrible said, as she placed the new smaller bowl of soup by Iris. "Eat up now. I need to go and bring Simon some soup as well." With that Madam Morrible took the original bowl meant for Iris and left.

...X...

"Simon, oh Simon, there you are!" Madam Morrible said, as she entered her room.

"Can this wait, Madam? I wish to see Glinda again." Simon replied, as he went to pass her but the old headmistress stopped him.

"Oh deary look at you! You are just skin and bones. Here take this soup. Cook just made it." Morrible answered, as she pushed the bowl into his hands.

"Well I am kind of hungry." Simon said, as he sat back down and began to eat. Morrible gave a crafty smile before leaving exiting and heading towards Glinda's room.

...X...

In no time at all Simon had finished the soup, but it wasn't long before his stomach began to hurt with such intensity. He clutched his gut as the pain heightened. It only took another minute before Simon rushed into the bathroom as he felt an unpleasant liquid start to rise in his throat.

...X...

"Knock, knock." Morrible said, as she entered Glinda's room.

"Stay the hell away from me!" Glinda spat when she saw the old woman.

"Now, now, Glinda stop being so snippy." Morrible said, as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I have nothing to say to you." Glinda growled.

"Fine, just listen then." Morrible replied, as she walked up close to the Good Witch.

"If I were you I would keep a closer watch on Simon. I just stopped him from poisoning Iris. Granted it wasn't enough to kill the girl but she would have been pretty ill."

"You helped Iris? HA! You're a liar." Glinda spat.

"Visit Simon if you don't believe me. He's probably throwing up as we speak." Morrible answered.

"Just leave me alone." Glinda said. Suddenly the door opened and Iris walked inside.

"Hi Mommy, hi Madam," She greeted them.

"Leave Madam!" Glinda snapped, as she pushed her daughter behind her.

"Fine." Morrible growled as she left without a second glance.

Once alone Glinda turned to her daughter and said, "What have I told you about speaking to her?"

"But Mommy, she's not so bad." Iris retorted.

"Don't talk to her!" Glinda yelled. "She's only being nice to you, so she can use you later."

"But Mommy she told..."

"No buts Iris. No more talking to her you hear me?" Glinda asked.

"Okay." Iris whispered.

"That's my girl." Glinda answered, as she hugged Iris tightly.

...X...

Weeks passed and before they knew it the day was finally here. It was the day Elphaba was going to be shown to the Ozians. The day Simon would prove to them all that he really had captured the Wicked Witch of the West, and this day he would condemned her to death. Elphaba waited her in her cell hitting the bars with her meal plate in a constant pace. In those weeks she wasn't allowed to see Glinda or Iris at all, but today she wasn't going to let that happen.

"I want to see Glinda." Elphaba kept repeating over and over. Each time they refused her the green woman in turned hit her bars louder with her plate. "I want to see Glinda! I want to see Glinda!" Elphaba kept calling out never stopping for more than a few moments. Finally Radcliff was so fed up that he left to ask Simon if Glinda could come see Elphaba.

...X...

"Ah, November 14th is finally here. This day will go down into history." Simon replied. "This is the day the Ozians will see that I, Simon, have captured the Wicked Witch of the West." Glinda only gave a sigh, but just then a knock came from the door. "Come in!" Simon shouted.

Radcliff entered bow his head quickly before being to speak, "The Wicked one wishes to speak to Glinda. She refuses to be quiet unless she sees her at once."

Simon growled but answered, "Glinda go talk to Elphaba. Her fate is sealed now so it doesn't matter."

Glinda didn't waste time as she hurried out the door and down to the dudgeon where her green lover was.

"Glinda!" Elphaba replied, happily, as she began to search for something. "Come as close as you can to the bars." Glinda didn't know what was going on but did what Elphaba said and waited. A few moments passed before Elphaba held up a piece of stale bread that rested on a plate. On top of the bread was a hand made candle burning brightly.

"Elphie, what is all this?" Glinda asked in shock.

"You didn't possibly think I would forget your birthday now did you?" Elphaba asked, as she held up the bread closer to Glinda's face. "Sorry I couldn't get you a real cake but...this was the best I could do." Glinda could only smile widely at Elphaba's attempt to celebrate her birthday with the limited of items that she had at her disposal. She had thought with everything going on Elphaba would forget all about it. "Blow out a candle and make a wish." Elphaba added, her voice softer this time. Glinda nodded her head before blowing out the handmade candle. After a few seconds passed Glinda looked down.

"My wish didn't come true because you are still in that cell at the mercy of Simon and the Ozians." Glinda whispered. Elphaba answered by kissing one of the blonde's hands before she broke off a piece of the bread and handed it to her.

"You don't have to eat it. It was the only thing I could use for a cake. But I do have your gift." Elphaba said, as she took something from off her cot and handed it to Glinda. "I'm sorry if it's not prefect. I did the best I could from a prison cell."

Glinda took the gift, that was covered in a napkin, and unwrapped it. Inside the napkin was a handmade butterfly pin. It wasn't perfect of course, for the pin was made from random things that Elphaba had found in her cell, but Elphaba had made it and that was the only reason Glinda needed to love it.

"Thank you so much, Elphie." Glinda said. She was clearly touched that Elphaba had done this for her. She was even more surprised that Elphaba had remember her birthday because with such stressful events taking place things like that could slip a person's mind.

"I love you, my sweet." Elphaba replied, suddenly as she took Glinda's hand into her own.

"I love you too." Glinda returned, as she watched the green woman kiss her hand. "You know that Simon is going to show you to the Ozians today right?"

"Yes, I know." Elphaba said, as something important came to her mind. "Glinda, there is something important I need to tell you."

"Glinda, come here now! It's time." Simon's voice could be heard not too far away.

"I'm sorry, my love, but I need to go." Glinda answered, as she pulled away.

"Glinda, wait!" Elphaba retorted. She needed to tell Glinda of Radcliff's plan.

"Glinda?!" Simon's voice yelled.

"I'm sorry, Elphie, I need to go now. But I will see you soon." With that Glinda hurried off.

...X...

Soon wasn't an understatement, for Elphaba was soon lead out of her cell and outside where the she knew the Ozains were waiting for her.

"Remember what you must do." Radcliff sneered to the green Witch.

"I remember," Elphaba answered, with a heavy sigh. "I remember."

...X...

"People of Oz I, Simon, have shocking news to tell you!" Simon shouted to the giant crowd. "Today is a day to rejoice! For standing beside me now is none other than Glinda the Good! Yes, she is alive and well."

"But I thought the Wicked Witch killed her!" One Ozian yelled out from the crowd.

"That was only a rumor for I present to you...the Wicked Witch of the West!" Simon cried out as the guards moved away to the side to show Elphaba to the crowd. A mix of gasps and whispers were heard coming from the huge group of Ozians.. "People of Oz! This is when I need your help. The Wicked Witch needs to be punished, but I want you all to make the decision." Simon added, as he turned to Elphaba and gave her an evil look. "What should her fate be?"

"Death!" The Ozians cried out without hesitation. "Death to the Witch!"

Simon smiled at their answer as he walked over to Glinda and looped an arm around her waist. Glinda tried to wriggle out from his hold, but Simon only pulled her in tighter.

"I have another announcement to make!" Simon shouted, to the huge group. "Glinda and I are to be married!" Glinda went to protest but Simon just gripped her by the shoulders and dung his nails into her skin, before whispering, "Go with it or Elphaba will pay the price." With that Glinda's mouth quickly closed.

Those words said by Simon felt like a dagger had been rammed into Elphaba's heart. The green witch knew this news surprised Glinda just as much as everyone else. She also knew Glinda would never agree to marry Simon. It was just another way for Simon to torture her soul.

"LIAR!" Elphaba screamed. The whole crowd quickly hushed when they heard the green witch shout. "Glinda would never marry a bastard like you!"

"Watch your tongue, Witch." Simon spat, as he wrapped his arms tighter around the blonde, and pressed his lips to her temple. Elphaba answered by throwing a few punches and breaking free from the guards' hold. In turn the other guards raised their guns ready to fire.

Elphaba then took a few steps forward but Simon yelled, "You take one more step and I will order my men to fire!"

"You get your hands off my wife." Elphaba growled back. Radcliff only smiled as he watched Elphaba's eyes grow fiery.

"Ha, I didn't even have to threaten to harm Iris for her to do this. Ha! She's digging her own grave." Radcliff whispered to himself.

"You're in no position to tell me what I can't do." Simon sneered, as he whipped Glinda around and forced a passionate kiss on her lips. With that Elphaba snapped and charged Simon.

"Elphie don't!" Glinda screamed, as she ripped her lips free from Simon.

"Fire!" Simon shouted.

The guards were quick to act and Elphaba soon felt a bullet hit her shoulder. A few seconds later a second bullet hit her arm, and a third hit her leg. Once the third bullet met its target Elphaba fell to her knees in defeat.

"Gl-in-da." Elphaba choked, as coughed up some blood.

"And now to finish the job." Simon growled, as he took out his small hand pistol that laid hidden in his coat pocket.

"NO!" Glinda screamed, as she grabbed his arm.

Just then a great roar suddenly thundered out from the area, and within seconds a Lion jumped out from the bushes and snatched Elphaba up. He gave one last growl before bounding away back into the dense woods.

Simon's eyes widen in rage as he shouted, "Find that lion! That Wicked Witch is suppose to die by the hands of the Gale Force! She's not suppose to meet her end killed by some wild animal!"

Glinda could only watch as Simon lost it, but she had a feeling the Lion wasn't going to kill Elphaba.


	10. Part 10: The Uprising

Part 10: The Uprising

Elphaba awoke to see two giant eyes surrounding by a furry face staring at her. When her eyes focused more she could see it was a Lion looking down at her.

"Thank the Unnamed God you're awake." The Lion said, as he began to finished wrapping the last of her wounds."

"I know you." Elphaba whispered, her body was still hurting heavily from where the bullets had hit her.

"Yes, and I know you." The Lion replied. "You saved me when I was just a cub those many years ago."

"Where am I?" Elphaba asked, as she rose to a sitting position.

"You're in my cave far away from human eyes. I took you here after you were shot and took care of your wounds." The Lion answered.

"Thanks for saving me...um..."

"Bert." The Lion finished for her.

"Thank you, Bert, I am grateful, but I need to get back and free Glinda and Iris."

"I know you are more than willing to face Simon again, but you'll going to need help. Even the great Wicked Witch of the West can't defeat the entire Gale Force army all alone."

"Says you." Elphaba answered with a grin. Bert chuckled at Elphaba's confidence. It still shocked him that he was once terrified of this green woman. "I must say you are the first animal I have seen around here."

"I'm afraid Simon is far more cruel to us animals than the Wizard ever was." Bert said, his voice sad. Elphaba was shocked by this news.

"What has he done?"

"Let's just say Simon is into the fur trade. I've never seen a human so obsessed with fur before. There's a rumor that his room is almost entirely decorated with fur."

"That's horrible." Elphaba replied.

"I have lost many friends to this uprising of the fur trade. To make matters worst more and more Ozians want clothing made of fur of their own. That means more and more Animals are captured for the slaughter. We Animals have learned to hide though. We are also planning an uprising of our own. As long as Simon stays in power he will promote this fur trade, but now that you are here you can help. Elphaba, the Animals will follow you. You are just the leader we have been looking for. I mean if you want to lead us, and if you're up to it."

Elphaba gave Bert a pat on the back and answered, "I'll do it."

...X...

"Have you found that Wicked Witch?" Simon asked Radcliff. His eyes were wide with a wild kind of look to them.

"We have found nothing yet, Sir, but we'll still looking." Radcliff answered.

"Well look harder! I will not have that Wicked Witch escape her punishment for the second time!" Simon shouted, as he turned away and began to pace in paranoid fashion. Radcliff could only give a bow before exiting the room, leaving Glinda and Simon alone.

"Don't think your lover has escaped my wrath." Simon spat. "I still have you and Iris and that means Elphaba will come back eventually...if she's still alive that is."

"Where is Iris?" Glinda asked, she was trying to keep Simon's way from the subject of Elphaba.

"She's in the guest room playing with some toys. It's best for her not to dwell on the situation." Simon then stopped pacing and faced the blonde Witch. "Only death awaits Elphaba here, so it she is smart she will stay away."

"I hope she does." Glinda whispered, but Simon caught it.

"Wait, you don't want Elphaba to come back?" Simon questioned in hope. Hope, that Glinda had fallen out of love with the green woman, loomed in his voice.

"I don't want Elphaba to die, so if she does come back she will. That's why I want her to stay away. I love her too much to see her die." Glinda answered, as her voice cracked slightly. "The farther away she is from here the safer she will be. The last thing I want to do is be the one to cause her pain."

"It amazes me that you feel such intense love for this Wicked woman." Simon said, as he walked over and sat next to Glinda.

"You don't know her the way I know her." Glinda replied simply.

Simon just rolled his eyes and snaked an arm around her shoulders before replying, "Forget about her. If my army doesn't find her that means she long gone. Or dead and I say good ridding."

"Stop speaking ill about her!" Glinda shouted, as she pushed Simon's arm off of her. "That's it! I can't stand it here. I'm going to get Iris and we are leaving." With that the Good Witch headed towards the door, but Simon leaped up, grabbed Glinda, and held her back harshly against him.

"I don't think so. You and Iris are staying here." Simon growled.

"You can't make me." Glinda spat back.

"Oh really?" Simon sneered. "Iris is a beautiful young girl it would be horrible if she was to get seriously hurt."

Glinda gasped when she got what was Simon was hinting to. "You wouldn't dare hurt Iris." She retorted.

"Don't underestimate me, Glinda, for desperate times calls for desperate measures." Simon replied, as he tightened his grip on the blonde.

"If you hurt Iris in anyway I'll..."

"You'll do what? You won't be able to prove anything! Just do what I say and Iris will be safe. Disobey me and there will be punishment that follows... not only for you but for your little girl as well." With that Simon pushed Glinda away from him. His eyes had a insane quality about them. Simon then muttered something and left without a second glace.

...X...

Glinda sat on her bed trying her best to hold back tears as she was holding the butterfly pin Elphaba had made her. Glinda found herself praying and over and over for Elphaba to be alive. She was just thankful Iris wasn't around to see Elphaba being shot. Just then her door opened the blonde witch was surprised to see Madam Morrible walk inside.

"Please don't snap at me." Morrible said, her voice gentle.

"I won't snap at you but I still don't trust you." Glinda replied, as she turned her head away slightly.

"Fair enough." Morrible answered, as she walked over and sat on the Good Witch's bed. "So...I heard you're engaged."

"I was just as surprised as everyone else in the crowd." Glinda whispered, as she felt a tear escape down her face. Her voice was cracking with every word she spoke. "Sweet Oz, I wish I knew if Elphaba was alright."

"Shh, my dear, don't cry." Morrible said, as she laid a boney hand on Glinda's shoulder. Madam Morrible was even more surprised when Glinda turned around and buried her head against her shoulder instead.

"I just don't know what to do. If I disobey Simon in anyway he'll hurt Iris." Glinda answered, through her tears.

"Calm yourself." Morrible replied, in a soothing manner. "You haven't run out of time just yet. Don't lose hope." As much as Glinda wanted to be scornful towards Madam Morrible she could sense a change about the old woman. She was clearly not the same crafty, sinister, old headmistress of Shiz. Just then the door slowly opened and Iris walked inside.

"Mommy are you okay?" Iris asked, as she walked over and to the blonde.

"Yes, I'm okay." Glinda answered, as she pulled away from Madam Morrible. Morrible then began to search through a bag she had brought with her. After a moment or two she found what she was looking for and held it out to the young girl. Glinda gasped when she saw it was the Grimmerie.

"Where did you get that?" Glinda asked.

"I have my ways." Morrible answered, as she turned her attention to the young girl. "Iris, I want you to try to read something in this book." Morrible said, as she placed the book on the girl's lap.

"I'm not too good at read though." Iris replied, as she started to flip through the pages before stopping at a random page.

"Just try." Morrible insisted, as she gave a nod.

"Okay, here goes." Iris said, as she took a deep breath and began to speak the words. "ITGO, SEEAY, PANS, ERUTCARF." Suddenly after she was done a vase that was on the table next to them cracked.

"Sweet Oz, Iris, you can read the Grimmerie!" Glinda exclaimed.

"Is that a good thing?" Iris asked.

"It's a wonderful thing." Glinda answered, as she hugged her daughter tightly.

"Indeed. Your Mama is the only other one that knows how to read the words that well." Morrible replied, as she patted Iris on that back. "With Iris reading the Grimmerie she can help keep at bay the Simon's troops if a battle goes happen."

"Wait, a moment, I don't want Iris in the middle of a battlefield." Glinda said.

"She doesn't have to be." Morrible corrected her. "She can stand on top of the hill and read it."

"Do you really think there will be a battle?" Glinda asked, her voice soft.

"Oh, I know so. This battle has been over due as it is." Morrible said, as her eyes shifted from side to side. "Simon must be stopped."

...X...

A few days passed before Elphaba felt like she was well enough to fight. The Animals were already in their groups waiting for the word to start towards Simon's forces.

"Here, take this." Bert said, as he handed the green woman a sword. "I know you are better at fighting with magic, but it doesn't hurt to carry one of these around."

"Thanks." Elphaba answered, as she tied the sword to her belt.

"You ready?" Bert asked, as he led her to the front of the massive Animal war group.

"Yeah, let's go." Elphaba replied, as Bert allowed her to get on his back. "Let's MOVE OUT!" Elphaba shouted, as they started off to the battle that would decide their future.


	11. Part 11: The Battle

Part 11: The Battle

Radcliff entered the Simon's room to see his leader gathering his weapons together.

"What's the word?" Simon asked, not looking up from what he was doing.

"The enemy has been spotted. They are lining up just beyond the hill that sits on the forest border." Radcliff answered.

"Elphaba with them?" Simon questioned.

"She is leading them." Radcliff replied.

Simon tied his last weapon to his belt before turning to Radcliff and saying, "Get the troops ready to fight. Show no mercy. Slaughter them all, but leave the Wicked Witch. I want to kill her myself."

"Very well." Radcliff answered, before leaving in great haste.

...X...

Glinda was in her room with Iris sitting on her lap. The blonde had her arms wrapped around her daughter in a protective fashion. They only broke apart when someone came rushing to the room at a great speed.

"The Animals are here and Elphaba is their leader." Madam Morrible said. A smile of relief and joy could be seen forming upon Glinda's face at the news that her green love was really alive. Her face fell however as she watched Madam Morrible hand the Grimmerie out for Iris to take.

"I'm still unsure about Iris doing this." Glinda whispered.

"No worries. I have everything planned." Morrible answered, as she motioned them to follow her. "I need to get you two in position, and fast, the Animals are ready to attack." With that Glinda took Iris' hand and they quickly followed Madam Morrible out of the room. She led them to a hill overlooking where the battle was mostly going to be. The hill was far away and pretty high so there was no worries about be caught in the cross fire.

"Well here we are. You ready Iris?" Morrible asked.

"I guess so." Iris whispered.

"You'll be fine, don't worry, dear." Madam Morrible answered, as she turned to Glinda. "Don't worry I'll watch out for her."

"Wait, I'm not going to be with her?" Glinda asked.

"Oh, you will for a little bit, but once you see Elphaba you must get to her and bring her here. With Elphaba reading the Grimmerie things will go in our favor much more quickly. And that will give the Animal army a better chance in beating Simon's forces." Morrible said, as she looked around.

"I don't know about this." Glinda replied, as she looked down at her feet.

Madam Morrible gave her smile as she answered, "Glinda, my personal opinion is you have what it takes to prove yourself. I hope you don't prove me wrong. I know you won't." With that Morrible patted her on the shoulder before hurrying off as fast as her old, boney, brittle legs could carry her.

Once she was gone Glinda walked over to Iris and kissed her on the head before saying, "Let's help Mama."

...X...

"The rebel army is ready to attack. I want them all dead!" Simon shouted to his men. "Kill them all. I want this rebel army wiped out. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Sir!" The giant group of Gale Force soldiers shouted.

"Move out!" Simon screamed, as with that the army began moving towards the rebel Animal group.

"Our spies say Simon's army is on the move." Bert said, his voice neutral.

"Then we must meet them." Elphaba replied, as she turned her attention to the huge group of Animal soldiers. "Today is our day! To fight and to win. Simon's rule must be put to an end! And today is our day to do it! So let's go!"

The Animals responded by giving off a range of various sounds. The battle was on.

...X...

It wasn't long before the two armies met. Each on different sides of a large field. Simon's army was on the right and Elphaba's army was on the left.

"There's Mama!" Iris exclaimed as she pointed her out.

"Elphie..." Glinda whispered. It made her heart swell to see the love of her life again. "Remember, Iris, once the battle starts you read those spells. Okay?"

"Okay Mommy." Iris answered. "I'm going to help Mama out."

"That you are, my little rainbow." Glinda answered, as he eyes stayed fixed on her green lover who was riding on top of a Lion.

...X...

"Rebel army, hear me!" Simon called out to them. "Surrender your leader, the Wicked Witch of the West, to us and I will spare all of your lives."

"We will not surrender!" Bert shouted. "Today your rule comes to an end!"

"You're making a dire mistake!" Simon yelled back.

"Our only dire mistake was waiting this long!" Bert called back, as a thunder of Animal sounds ripped throughout the group.

"Today will be your end Simon!" Elphaba shouted, as she drew her sword.

"We'll see about that." Simon sneered. "CHARGE!"

"CHARGE!" Elphaba shouted, as well and with that the two armies rushed each other. When they finally met the sounds of metal, fur, and flesh could be heard colliding together in a violent way.

"Okay, Iris, start reading." Glinda said. Iris didn't waste anytime as she began to speak a spell.

"HTRAE, HTRAE, ESIR PU, ESIR ESIR PU!" Once Iris was done. The ground on Simon's side of the battlefield began to shoot up from the ground and hit some of his men off their feet.

"Oh it's working! Keep going!" Glinda said, in joy.

"HTRAE, HTRAE, ESIR PU, ESIR ESIR PU!" Iris repeated and the same thing happened. She then turned to her blonde haired Mother and said, "Mommy, you need to get to Mama. That's what Morrible said to do."

"In a little while, honey, in a little while I'll go." Glinda answered, as she flipped to a different page. "Let's try this spell."

...X...

Elphaba and Bert were making great progress. Bert would run through the lines of Simon's soldiers as Elphaba cut them down with her sword.

"We have to keep driving them back!" Bert shouted.

"Shouldn't be too much of a problem. Some of Simon's men can even stay on their own two feet." Elphaba answered, with a cackle, as she took down three more guards.

...X...

"Sir, the men are having some trouble. There seems to be another force helping the rebel army." Radcliff said, his voice filled with worry.

"Well, find out where this other force is coming from! I will not lose this day!" Simon yelled back.

"Yes, Sir, I'll see what I can do." Radcliff answered, as he hurried off as a small explosion hit a group of Simon's men and they went flying.

"What the hell is going on? How can the rebel army have explosions?" Simon shouted, in shock.

...X...

"MAB, MOOB, TSALB, EKIRTS!" Iris called out. She smiled when her she watched another small group of Simon's men get blasted into the air.

"That a girl! You're doing great!" Glinda exclaimed, as she watched as Simon's forces were weakening.

"There Mama again!" Iris said, as she pointed her out in the massive crowd. It wasn't too hard to spot Elphaba with her green skin and all. Just then however one of Simon's guards came up behind Elphaba and Bert and knocked the green witch off.

"Oh no! Mama!" Iris shouted. "Mommy, a guard hit Mama."

"Sweet Oz, no..." Glinda whispered.

"You must go now. Please, help Mama." Iris pleaded.

"Alright, but stay low and hidden the best you can." Glinda answered, as she hugged her daughter tightly before heading off to try to find Elphaba.

...X...

Elphaba might have been caught off guard but with lighting speed she got to her feet. Her sword out ready to fight anyone who dared. One of Simon's men were quick to challenge her, but Elphaba was ready. Her skill with a sword obviously surprised the guard. The sword fight led them up a hill where all could see them.

"Elphie." Glinda said, as she hurried towards that very hill. She was still pretty far away yet.

Simon saw Elphaba fighting and quickly made his way towards them. But just as he got to the bottom of the hill he felt a large object hit him in the head. He sank to his knees before he felt another hit. This one knocked him out cold.

"Nighty, night." Morrible growled as her eyes caught sight of Radcliff. He was making his way over in Iris's direction.

...X...

"You should have never come back to Oz!" The guard fighting Elphaba spat.

"I came back for my daughter." Elphaba growled in return.

"You are relentless I'll give you that." The guard spat. "By Oz, I should have done more damage to you those years back."

"What do you mean?" Elphaba demanded.

"I was the guard who stabbed you in th shoulder those years back. Before you took Glinda as your hostage and escaped." He answered. "Now instead of stabbing you in the shoulder I'm going to stab you in the heart! Screw Simon and his order about letting him kill you! I'm going to get the glory." With that he charged at her.

"We will see about that!" Elphaba shouted, as she whipped around and blocked his attempt. She then drew her sword back and cut him in the leg.

"Damn it!" The guard screamed as he dropped his sword. Elphaba then raised her sword again and struck him in the other leg. "AH!" The guard yelled as he fell to his knees. Elphaba then pointed her sword tip to his neck. "Well? What are you wait for? Aren't you going to kill me?"

Elphaba waited a few seconds before answering, "No, you're not worth it. Now get out of here." The guard didn't waste anytime as he limped the best he could away from the green witch.

It wasn't long however before Simon began to wake up from being hit over the head. He blinked his eyes a few time until they were able to focus. Once they did Simon gaze soon concentrated on Elphaba. She was standing on top of the hill only a feet from him. The green witch's back was facing him. She obviously didn't know he was there. A malevolent grin crept upon his face as he grabbed his sword and quietly made his way up the hill towards her.

Elphaba looked out from the hill and gave a might cry of triumph as she watched the troops of Simon start to retreat. The Animals were pushing Simon's army back.

"Victory!" Elphaba shouted as she turned around, but once she did there was Simon. He held his sword tightly in his hands, and before Elphaba could think twice he swung the sword and the blade came across her stomach. Green flesh parted and blood began to pour from the wound as well as Elphaba's mouth.

"Death to the Wicked Witch of the West." Simon sneered, as he watched Elphaba drop to her knees before falling onto her back in defeat.


	12. Part 12: Hope From Above

Part 12: Hope From Above

Just then a loud scream was heard behind Simon.

"NO! ELPHIE!" It was Glinda. Within seconds the Good Witch pushed Simon away and was by the green woman's side holding her close. "Sweet Oz, no Elphie, by the Unnamed God don't leave me."

"G-lind-a..." Elphaba whispered in pain.

"Shh, don't speak, you'll be okay." Glinda said, as she tried to calm her voice. Her face turned a even more paler color when she saw at how much blood there was flooding out from Elphaba's wound.

"I'm beyond medical help." Elphaba choked as her hands began to tremble.

"Don't talk like that!" Glinda shouted, tears were now flowing down her face. "You can't leave Iris and I. Not like this."

"I'm sorry, my sweet, my eyes grow dark." Elphaba whispered, as she took the blonde's hand into her own and caressed it.

"Elphie, please...don't go." Glinda answered, as she held on to the green woman even tighter.

"I'll love you and Iris forever. Never forget that." Elphaba said, as her hand went limp and her eyes stopped moving as well as her chest.

"Elphie? Elphie, no, please...don't leave." Glinda whispered, as she buried her face against her dead lover's chest and wept as Simon turned and ran away from the scene.

...X...

"PAZ, PAZ, PAZ, YAWA!!" Iris shouted, as small lighting bolts came down and was hitting some of Simon's men. The bolt was just strong enough to make each guard give a yelp in pain as they continued to retreat. Just then Iris felt someone rip the book from her hands and grab her tightly.

"So you're trying to help out the rebel army, huh?" Radcliff sneered.

"Let me go!" Iris shouted, as she tried to pull herself free.

"I'll make sure you don't cause anymore trouble you little brat!" Radcliff growled, as he unsheathed a knife and brought it up to plunge it into the young girl's heart. Just then however a boney hand grabbed Radcliff by his hair, pulled his head back and rested a dagger against his throat before he could.

"I don't think so." Madam Morrible retorted, as she held the dagger tighter. "Let the girl go now! It's over. You and Simon have lost to the Animals. The Gale Force is retreating." Radcliff hesitated for a moment or two before letting Iris go.

"It doesn't matter that we lost. The Animal's leader Elphaba is dead. Simon slashed her in the stomach. Glinda is crying over her as we speak." Radcliff spat.

"What?" Iris whispered, as her face turned white.

"That's right. Elphaba is dead! DEAD! I saw her fall myself. Soon her corpse will be consumed by the worms." Radcliff yelled.

Madam Morrible's face hardened and with one quick motion she pulled back the dagger and hit Radcliff over the head with the hilt of her dagger. This knocked him out cold.

"My Mama's dead?" Iris replied, as tears began to surface in her eyes. Madam Morrible answered by pulling the young girl into a hug as she began to cry. Just then Morrible caught sight of a key on Radcliff's belt. Her eyes lit up as an idea came to mind.

"There might be a way to save your Mama." Morrible said, as she pulled away and unhooked the key from Radcliff's belt. "I'm almost positive that this key goes to Simon's closet. This is where the last rainbow jar is. Go and get it and bring it to your Mommy. Then she can make a wish and maybe, just maybe, bring your Mama back. But you must go quickly."

"I'll be fast. Iris said, grabbed the wiped her eyes, took the key, and ran off as fast as she could.

...X...

Glinda soon found she couldn't stop crying, for her sorrow was too overwhelming. Only the sound of her daughter's voice made her pull back from her green lover's body.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Iris shouted, as she held the rainbow jar close to her chest.

"Iris, please, don't come any closer." Glinda pleaded. She didn't want Iris to see her fallen parent. Iris didn't stop though until she was kneeling by her blonde mother.

When Iris saw Elphaba she gave out a ragged breath before saying, "Madam Morrible gave me an idea how to save Mama." With that Iris showed Glinda the rainbow jar.

"Sweet Oz, the last rainbow jar! This could work." Glinda exclaimed, as she kissed her daughter's head before carefully taking the jar from her.

"I'll be taking that!" Simon's voice came out, he was suddenly behind Glinda and snatched up the jar before pulling away slightly.

"Give that jar back." Glinda demanded, as she stood up to face Simon.

"Do you really think I'm going to just sit back and let you bring that green freak back to life?" Simon asked. "Well forget it. The Wicked Witch of the West is finally dead and that's how she's going to stay!" With that Simon threw the jar as hard as he could against the ground. The rainbow jar immediately shattered causing the rainbow magic inside the jar to disappear.

"No!" Glinda screamed, as she watched her last chance to bring Elphaba back get destroyed right before her eyes. Glinda could have sworn the second she saw that glass shatter her heart shattered as well.

"And with that the Wicked Witch of the West's fate is sealed." Simon sneered, as he crushed the remaining glass pieces with his boot.

"You're an evil son of a bitch." Glinda growled.

"Now, now, Glinda that's no way to talk to your future husband." Simon replied, his voice calm.

"I will never agree to marry you!" Glinda shouted, rage as well as grief filled her voice.

"Oh, I think you'll agree." Simon answered, as he walked up close to the Good Witch and added, "Because if you don't it will be Iris who suffers."

Glinda's face fell and Simon only laughed in responded. The Good Witch then dropped to her knees as she covered her face with her hands. She felt so lost...so drained...so hopeless. Not to mention she couldn't stop crying. After a few moments Simon bent down, grabbed Glinda's chin forcefully, and made her look up into his eyes.

"I'll be in my office waiting for your answer. You have ten minutes to think about it and think about it carefully. For Iris' sake make sure you think about it carefully." With that Simon walked off, but not before spitting on Elphaba's dead body.

"I'm...I'm sorry Mama." Iris spoke up after a few seconds as she looked at Elphaba. Her bottom lip was beginning to tremble as she gently intertwined her fingers in pale green ones.

"You're not to blame, Iris." Glinda said, as she went over to the seven year old girl's side and wrapped her up into an embrace.

"Mommy, is Mama going to be lonely in heaven?" Iris asked, as she gripped her Mother tightly.

Before Glinda could answer however something in the sky caught her eye. With ever second the flying object got bigger and bigger until the strange flying thing became recognizable. Glinda gasped for the flying object was a hot air balloon. The Wizard's hot air balloon.

"Mommy look it's Grandpa and Chistery!" Iris said, as the balloon glided down at great speed until it hit the ground below. Once the balloon had set down the Wizard and the winged monkey hurried out and started towards Glinda and Iris. Glinda and Iris were quick to meet them before they got too close to Elphaba.

"My dears, we are glad to see you two are safe. It's good to know we weren't too late." The Wizard said, as he hugged them both. But he soon noticed the tears that still lingered in Glinda's and Iris' eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid not all of us are...safe." Glinda whispered.

"What do you mean?" The Wizard asked, as his brow drew together. Glinda only pulled away and pointed to Elphaba's lifeless body.

"Sweet Oz, don't tell me she's...dead." The Wizard answered.

"I held her in her final moments." Glinda replied, as she felt new tears threatening to flow down her face. The Wizard was quick to go to Elphaba's side with Chistery not too far behind. "I could have saved her." Glinda added. "I had a rainbow jar, but Simon grabbed it and...and...destroyed it before I could make a wish."

"You mean a rainbow jar would bring her back to life?" The Wizard asked in shock.

"Well we wanted to at least try, but now that option is dead." Glinda replied, as she caught a tear that had escaped down her face. The Wizard didn't answer as he began to dig through his coat pockets at a extreme pace. After a moment or two he found what he was looking for, and Glinda nearly fainted when she saw the Wizard had taken out two intact unused rainbow jars from his pocket.

"Chistery and I were able to get two rainbow jars on our way over here. This rainbow jar still needs to some time for the magic to settle, but this one is already and ready to go." The Wizard said, as he placed it in Glinda's hand before adding, "Make the wish."

Glinda nodded her head as she kneeled by her fallen love and with a careful motion removed the jar lid and whispered her wish. She even said a silent pray to the Unnamed God asking for this to work. At first, after the wish was made, nothing happened but after a second the rainbow in the jar fell over Elphaba and before everyone's eyes Elphaba's color began to become less and less pale and as well as her wound begin to close up.

"Come on, Elphie, come back to us...please." Glinda whispered, as she took one of the green hands into her own. "Come back."

Just then Elphaba's chest took in a breath and unmoving eyes began to blink before they fell on the blonde woman.

"Glinda?" Elphaba whispered.

"Oh, Elphie!" Glinda cried out as she threw herself into the green woman's arms and began to cry tears of joy. "You're alive, Sweet Oz, I thought I lost you."

"I'm alright, my sweet, but how am I alive?" Elphaba answered, as Iris was quick to join in on the hugging.

"Mama, you're okay!" Iris exclaimed as she squeezed the green woman as hard as her boney little arms would allow.

Glinda kissed Elphaba on the lips before replying, "A rainbow jar that the Wizard gave me brought you back to life."

"Thank you Father." Elphaba said, as she looked up to the Wizard before embracing her wife and child even tighter. "But where is Simon?"

"He went to his office. He's waiting for me to give him an answer about marrying him." Glinda answered.

"Well let's give him your answer." Elphaba said, as she stood up and turned to the Wizard. "Father watch Iris and Glinda for me. I'm going to see Simon."

"Oh, no you're not." Glinda replied, as she grabbed the green witch's arm. "I almost lost you once because of that monster. I'm not going to let you face him alone."

"That makes three of us." A voice came out behind them. There was Madam Morrible and Boq standing there with smiles on their faces.

"We want to help you guys defeat Simon." Morrible said, as she held out the Grimmerie for Elphaba to take.

"And there is no way you can talk us out of it." Boq added, as he rested his ax on his shoulder, as he watched the green woman take the ancient book.

"Alright you guys can help." Elphaba answered.

"I'm helping too, Elphie." Glinda said.

"Okay, but we do things my way." Elphaba replied, as she began describing her plan to them.


	13. Part 13: A Surprising Turn Of Events

Part 13: A Surprising Turn Of Events

Simon was sitting at his desk nursing a flask when there came a knock on his door.

"Come in." He answered. Glinda opened the door to see Simon taking another gulp of ale before he said, "So what's your answer? Are you going to marry me?"

"My heart only belongs to Elphaba and no one else. So, no, I will not marry you." Glinda replied, as she walked into the room.

"You stupid wench!" Simon shouted, as he stood up quickly and threw his flask as hard as he could against the wall. Anger and raged loamed in his eyes as he spoke. "You dare refuse me? Iris will pay the price for your disrespect!"

"Only a coward threatens a child." A familiar voice boomed out behind of the Good Witch. When Simon saw who it was his mouth dropped as his eyes widen, for he was shocked beyond belief.

"It cannot be!" Simon yelled, when he caught sight of the green woman. "The Wicked Witch of the West is dead! You were slain by my hand! How can this be?"

"It doesn't matter. You have lost, your army is defeated, the Animals have won. That means your fur trade is at an end and so is your rule over Oz."

Simon just gave a malevolent laugh before shouting, "Don't underestimate me Witch! It will be you who loses everything you love!" With that Simon grabbed a small hand gun from his pocket and aimed it at Glinda.

Elphaba was quick though and tackled Glinda to the ground before the shot could be fired. "Boq! now!" The green witch called out. In turn Boq came through the door, ax raised, as charged Simon.

Simon let a few bullets go but they hit Boq's Tin frame and did no harm to him. Boq then hit the gun from Simon's hand and grabbed him around the neck. This stopped him from trying to do anything else.

"Good work guys. Now let's chain him up and throw him in a dudgeon for the time being." Elphaba said.

Just then Madam Morrible entered the room. She walked up to Simon and took a key off his belt before handing that key over to Elphaba.

"Behind that door should be your broom." Morrible said. Elphaba was quick to open the door and indeed her broom was inside.

Elphaba was going to answer when they heard a sharp cry. She whipped her head around to see Radcliff holding Glinda at knife point.

"You think you have won, huh? Well I think NOT!" Radcliff screamed, as he pressed the knife a tad harder against the blonde's skin. "Let Simon go or I'll slit Glinda's throat." Boq didn't move however. "I said let him GO!"

"Boq let Simon go!" Elphaba shouted, as she tried to keep the fear out of her voice. Boq gave a sigh but did as he was told. Simon rubbed his neck before hurrying by Radcliff's side. "He's free now let Glinda go."

"I don't think so." Simon growled. "Glinda will be staying with us. She will be some insurance that you or anyone else doesn't try anything while we are escaping." With that he nodded to Radcliff and they hurried off.

Elphaba's lip curled back in rage and she only waited a moment or two before starting to open the large window that laid behind Simon's desk.

"Elphaba what are you doing?" Morrible asked, as he watched the green woman work at a speedy pace.

"I'm saving Glinda." Elphaba replied, as she jumped on her broom.

"Are you nuts?! If Simon or Radcliff sees you they will kill Glinda." Boq said, as he grabbed her arm.

"I have a feeling they are going to kill her either way." Elphaba answered, as she hit his arm away before flying off into the sky.

...X...

"Do you really think you'll get away with this?" Glinda asked, as Radcliff, led by Simon, dragged her into the forest. "Elphaba, will find me."

"Oh, she will find you, but just not in the state she wants." Simon sneered, as she dragged a hand across her face. "I can just see it now. Elphaba wailing over your bloody...lifeless... corpse."

"You're insane." Glinda breathed, as Radcliff let her go only to be handed over to Simon.

"I have been patient with you for long enough! I have tried to be kind. I have bottled up my desires all this time but not anymore! If you will not give me what I desire they I shall take!" Simon shouted, as he pulled Glinda into a forceful kiss. When they broke apart Glinda spit onto the grass. Simon ignored this and turned to Radcliff and said, "Give me that knife. I need to cut this dress away!" Just then a green body covered in a black attire swooped down from the sky and tackled Simon to the ground.

"Glinda RUN!" Elphaba yelled, as she began punching Simon with great force. Radcliff gave a growl and charged the green woman, but Elphaba hurled her arms into the air quickly and shouted, "LLAFNWOD, LLAFWON!" With that Radcliff was hit off his feet and fell to the ground hard. The blonde witch didn't do anything however, everything was happening so fast her body didn't know what to do. "Glinda, for Oz sake, run!" Elphaba shouted again as he blows became more stronger.

"I won't leave you!" Glinda shouted.

"Please, Glinda, get out of here! I'll be there in a minute! Please!" Elphaba pleaded. Glinda didn't need to be told a third time, and after giving one last look towards her green lover fled.

"Radcliff get up and go after Glinda!" Simon yelled, as he did his best to try to deflect the blows the green witch was delivering. Radcliff got to his feet only to fall down again as Elphaba repeated the spell. Simon's eyes narrowed in anger and with the all of his might threw the green witch off from him. Elphaba was quick to get to her feet, scoop up her broom, and ran away following where Glinda had gone. Simon gave a growl as he helped Radcliff to his feet before they took off after the two women.

Elphaba just rounded a corner and was nearly hit over the head by Glinda to was holding a large branch. The green witch pulled back just in time to miss the blow.

"Elphie, oh my green hero, you're okay." Glinda breathed, as she dropped the branch, leaped into the green woman's arms, and kissed her deeply. Elphaba broke the kiss off much sooner than the Good Witch would have liked, but the approaching footsteps of Simon and Radcliff couldn't be denied.

"Get on, my sweet, quickly." Elphaba said, as she motioned Glinda towards her broom. The blonde mounted the broom and Elphaba followed. They were starting to rise up when Simon and Radcliff pushed through the trees.

"They are heading back out of the forest! Come on, we can cut them off." Simon said, as he pulled Radcliff another way. Elphaba only let her broom fly a little ways before guided it back down toward the ground.

"Elphie, what are you doing?" Glinda asked.

"No worries, my pretty," Elphaba replied, as she stood just inside the forest line with Glinda behind her. A thick row of trees laid behind her as she waited for Simon and Radcliff to appear. She didn't have to wait long for them to come around the bend.

"So, Elphaba, you decided to fight be face to face. How noble of you." Simon spat.

"At least that makes one of us." Elphaba retorted. "You have lost Simon and you need to accept that."

"Simon, Captain of the Gale Force, never loses!" Simon shouted, as he took a few steps towards the green witch.

"Until today." Elphaba replied, and with that a line of Animals pushed through the trees that laid at Elphaba's back and surrounded Simon and Radcliff. There were far too many for Simon and Radcliff to even think about a counter attack and with a angry sigh Simon and Radcliff threw their weapons to the ground. Once they were unarmed Glinda walked up to Simon and without missing a beat kicking him as hard as she could in the crotch.

"That's for Elphaba and for Iris." Glinda said, after she delivered the blow.

"Sweet Oz..." Simon whispered in pain as he fell to his knees before falling into the feeble position. Once Glinda made it back Elphaba hugged her tightly. Tears of joy surfaced in both of their eyes.

"Oh, my Elphie, I love you so much." Glinda whispered.

"I love you too, my sweet," Elphaba replied, as she pulled away slightly so she could kiss her golden haired maiden. The kiss was chaste at first but as the seconds went by it grew to be quite passionate. They only broke apart at Bert's words.

"Finally this day has come. Finally the rule of Simon is no more."

**A/N: The next chapter will be the last.**


	14. Part 14: New Life

Chapter 14: New Life

Once Simon and Radcliff was taken away to be put in the dungeon Elphaba and Glinda headed back to meet up with their daughter again. When they caught sight of her Iris she was standing by The Wizard, Chistery, Boq, and Madam Morrible, but when the young girl saw her parents her eyes widen and a huge grin formed upon her face.

"Mama! Mommy!" Iris shouted, as she ran up too them and hugged them tightly. "You guys are okay! What happened to Simon?"

"He's...he's being put in timeout as we speak." Glinda answered, as she looked towards Elphaba who nodded.

"Well he was acting really bad. I'm happy he's finally getting his timeout." Iris replied, with a smile.

"Yes, a man like Simon deserves a timeout." The Wizard agreed, as he eyes lit up. "I almost forgot...I still have one of these left." With that the Wizard took out the last remaining rainbow jar. "Here, Elphaba, you can have it."

The green woman took the jar, looked it over, before kneeling down next to her daughter and handing it to her.

"Thank you Father, but I think I'm going to give it to Iris." Elphaba said, as she patted her daughter on the head. "Make a wish, Iris, you can wish for anything you like."

"Really?" The girl asked, as she gripped the jar tightly.

"Sure, go ahead." Elphaba replied, with a smile. "Just take the lid off and make a wish."

"Okay, I know what I want to wish for." Iris said, as she removed the lid and whispered her wish.

After a moment or two when nothing happened Glinda looked towards Iris and asked, "What did you wish for, honey?"

"I always wanted you and Mama to have another baby. So I wished that there was a baby inside your tummy, Mommy." Iris replied, as she tapped the blonde witch's stomach. Glinda was shocked to say the least after hearing her daughter's answer.

"The girl knows what she wants." Morrible replied, with a chuckle. Before Elphaba or Glinda could answer Bert ran over to them.

"Simon and Radcliff are behind bars as we speak. Word is spreading fast about you Elphaba." The Lion said. "Soon all of Oz will know of your heroic deed of overthrowing Simon to save your family."

"Really?" Elphaba asked.

"Oh, yes, after hearing what you have done they can clearly see you are not the evil Wicked Witch of the West that the legends talked so much about." Bert answered, with smile. "There is even much talk about having you and Glinda take over as rulers of Oz."

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Morrible exclaimed. "I mean it is only fitting that the Animals' champion take over, and with the help of Glinda the Good they will soon become Oz's favorite team."

"What say you?" Bert asked. His voice hopeful that they would say yes.

Elphaba smiled as she took Glinda's hand before answering, "Meet Oz's new favorite team...Glinda and I."

...X...

That night Elphaba and Glinda laid in bed holding one another tight. This was their first time they been able to share a bed together since Simon had captured them. Elphaba smiled at her blonde lover before kissing her on the neck. Glinda gave a small moan and arched her head back to give the green witch better access. After Elphaba was done showering her blonde love's neck she felt Glinda's lift her chin up, so they were gazing into each other's eyes. A long pause of silence filled the room as the two witches shared a loving moment as they just stared longingly at one another. After a little bit the Good Witch broke the quietness between them.

"I never thought I would be holding you again." Glinda whispered, into the darkness, as she placed a kiss on each of the places Elphaba had scars from the bullet wounds.

"I have missed you so much." Elphaba answered, as she nuzzled her love's neck. "I'm overjoyed that I can hold you and kiss you again."

"Same here, my Elphie, now make love to me." Glinda replied, her voice heavy with desire.

"As you wish, my sweet." Elphaba answered, as the two women began to shed their night clothes before the green women kissed her love passionately.

They made love for hours until exhaustion caused them to stop and sleep. The sun was just peaking over the horizon when they awoke in each other's arms.

"Just think in nine months there will be a new Thropp in the family." Glinda said, as she looked down for a second at her stomach before caressing her green love's arms. "I love you, Elphie."

"I love you too, my sweet." Elphaba answered, as she moved so she could capture Glinda's pink lips with her green ones once more.

...X...

**...9 Months later...**

"Mommy! Mama! Look what I found!" Iris shouted, as she ran up to her parents with two flowers in her hand.

"Oh, such pretty flowers." Glinda complimented, her daughter, as she rocked a green skin babe in her arms.

Nine months had passed quicker than anyone had thought and in turn Glinda did give birth. But not just to one baby. She gave birth to twin boys. The first born twin was named Ethan. He had dark raven hair and dark brown eyes like Elphaba, but his skin was pale and smooth just like Glinda's own. Then there was Gregory. His hair was a light brown but he had Glinda's sapphire eyes. Little Gregory however was far more recognized by his green skin color.

"I picked them for the babies. Here...smell." Iris said, as she held the flowers up to her Mama's nose.

"They do smell nice." Elphaba answered, as she lifted Ethan up slightly so he could see what his big sister had brought him.

"The yellow one is for Ethan because it matches his outfit and the pink one is for Gregory. Mommy told me pink goes good with green." Iris said, with grin as she placed each flower into her brother's hair. "Aw, they look so cute and fashionable."

Elphaba chuckled at her daughter before leaning over and whispering to Glinda, "It seems like our little rainbow is going to be quite the fashion nut."

"Well of course she is. She does have the most stylish Mommy." Glinda replied, as she used her free hand to toss her hair just like when she was at Shiz. Ethan then began to make happy cooing sounds when he caught sight of his sister.

"Mama, can I hold him?" Iris asked.

"Sure, come here." Elphaba answered, as she shifted Ethan to one arm allowing Iris to climb up on her lap. When Iris was safely seated Elphaba gently placed Ethan in Iris' arms. The young girl was sure to hold him carefully just like her parents did. Glinda then shifted over so if need be she could rest her head on Elphaba's shoulder.

"I love my brothers." Iris said, as she looked over the two babies. "And I love you too Mommy and Mama."

"We love you too, little rainbow." Glinda answered, as she kissed her daughter's head before taking one of Elphaba's green hands into her own. Elphaba gave the pale hand a squeeze before bringing up to her lips and giving it a kiss. The two women then gazed into each other's eyes. They couldn't be happier. Everything had worked out in the end, and now they could look forward to their new life...which was back over the rainbow in Oz.

The End

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. And feedback is always welcome. **


End file.
